My Knight
by SMOKEY96
Summary: Cedric and Bella are going out. Bella goes to the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. This year the triwizard tournament is being held at Hogwarts. Bella is part of the Senior delegation so she is coming to Hogwarts. What will happen when he is a chosen champio
1. Meeting the Wealsey's

BPOV

I looked at Cedric. We were sitting in a tree waiting for Amos friend and his kids. Cedric and I have been going out since we were 14.

"Arthur! It is about time, son." Amos yelled at a man that was walking toward us.

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." The older man who was wearing a hat said. "This Amos Diggory, everyone. He works with me at the Ministry."

"Bella, lets go." I nodded. Then Cedric and I both jumped down.

"And this strapping young man must be Cedric, I am right?" Mr. Wealsey asked.

"Yes, sir." Cedric shook hand with him. Then Mr. Wealsey looked at me.

"You must be Isabella?" I smiled.

"You are correct but I prefer Bella." Cedric started laughing at me.

"If you want to get her mad just keep calling her Isabella. That is her button there." Cedric said laughing. I raised an eyebrow and leaned to so I could whisper into his ear.

"Oh be quiet, Cedric or you're not getting anything tonight." I whispered huskily into his ears. His eyes were instantly clouded with lust.

"Uh, this way." Cedric said very stable. I smirked and started laughing. All the men meaning the boys were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. Cedric noticed and put his arm around waist. I chuckled at his actions as we climb up the hill which held the port key.

The blond girl with curly hair was first at the top of the hill. She looked confused. "Okay, get yourself into a comfortable position!" Cedric and I laid down onto ground and put a firm grip on the boot. I heard the boy with the round glass and scar on his forehead. Obviously that was Harry Potter. "Why are they are around that standing around that manky old boot?"

"That isn't any old manky old boot. It's a portkey." Somebody told him.

"Time to go!"

"Harry" Arthur yelled and Harry grabbed onto the boot at the last minute. Then we spun into the sky.

Cedric and I were laughing as we spun. Some of the others were screaming. I looked at Cedric and he smiled.

"Let go kids!"

The blond girl yelled, "What?"

"Let go." I told her. She and Harry looked at each other and let go. They screamed as they went down. I looked at Cedric.

"Come on." Cedric and I let go but then started walking down. All of the other kids were laying on the ground. Cedric and I tried to hold in our laughter. It must have been their first time using the portkey. Cedrin walked over to help Harry up.

When Harry was up Cedric ran over to me. "Looking for to the game, love?" I laughed. I bit my lip.

"Very." He smiled. I have been coming to the games since I was ten with my parent or Cedric. Since I was 17 now, my parents have me come with Cedric. Then one of the twins walked up to us.

"Hello, mate. My name is Fred." I smiled.

"Bella Swan."

"Cedric."

"What year are you both in?"

I answered, "We're both in our 6th year but I don't go to Hogwarts." He looked confused. Cedric then answered.

"Bella goes to Beauxbaton Academy of Magic in France."

"Oh." Then he walked away. Cedric looked at me and I shrugged.

"Well, kids welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Cedric grabbed my hand. Then we had to duck because of a person on a broom.

"We'll meet you at the match." Amos told Arthur.

"See you later, Cedric and Bella!" Fred yelled. We nodded and walked into our tent.

The tent looked fairly small but when you got inside it was probably bigger than a usual home. It was just the morning and the game was in the evening. We each had our own bedrooms but only two out of three would be used.

"Bella, Cedric! I will be going out, I have to greet a few friend."

"Okay!" Cedric yelled looking at me lustly.

LEMON YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Cedric grabbed me and brought his lips to mine. I moaned. Then he lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He bent down to whisper into my ear.

"Now what did you say about me not getting anything tonight?" I giggled as he opened the door to his bedroom and threw me down onto the bed. I sat up and peeled off my jacket and shirt that I was wearing. I undressed till I was just wearing my matching set of underwear and bra. Then Cedric pulled of his jacket and sweater that he was wearing. Then his pants but left his boxers on. I got onto all fours and curled my index finger beckoning him to come to me. He got on the bed and hovered over me.

I kissed his naked chest. Then he bent down and started sucking on my neck. I moaned.

"Yes, Cedric yes." I closed my eyes and turned my neck so he could have a better opening. Slyly he opened my legs and laid between them. He started grinding. I grabbed his face from my neck and brought his lips to mine once more and kissed him passionately.

I then hooked and finger on the side of his boxers while he unclasped my bra and brought down his boxers. We sat up. I put my hand around his length and started moving my hand up and down. Cedric started to moan and started to suck on one of my nipples but played with the other one. Cedric's eyes were was moaning louder meaning that he was getting close. I loosen my hand and he opened his eyes. Then he flipped me over onto four's and brought down my underwear. He stepped right behind me and slowly filled me with his length. I was moaning underneath him.

"Faster, Ced, faster." I beckoned. My fingers were clawing at his sheet as he went at a faster pace. Then finally I fell from Mount Everest. I moaned. Cedric pumped into me until he came to his release.

END OF LEMON

Cedric and I finally laid down. Our breath was uneven. He looked down to me.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." Then he bent to the desk which was right beside the bed and grabbed something out of the drawer. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever, would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" He showed me the ring. I gasped.

The ring had a thick band of gold. The ring had a ancient look to it which made it beautiful. The gold made a web around two round red stones. Then I realized that he was still waiting for an answer. I smiled.

"Yes." Cedric blinked.

"Yes?" I nodded. "Really?" I laughed.

"Yes! Now stop asking before I say no." I laughed and kissed him. As we kissed he slid it onto my finger. We didn't get out of bed till 3 hours later. We had to go to the game.

I was getting ready when Cedric came behind me with something very hard below the belt. I laughed as he started kissing my neck.

"Cedric, stop. If we keep going at this rate, we'll never be able to go to the game." Cedric sighed. I turned around and grabbed his face and brought it to mine. "Later okay. We'll finish what we started three hours ago."

"Please."

"Now go finish getting ready." I told him. He nodded and started up.

"Are you all ready now?" Amos came in. I nodded.

"Yes, Father we're ready." Cedric said. Amos looked down at my finger then smiled.

"So you finally asked huh?" Cedric turned beet red but nodded. I laughed. We walked out of the tent and met up with Mr. Wealsey group. "Ah, Arthur! You ready?" Mr. Wealsey nodded then looked at us.

"You two seem to be glowing. I wonder why?" Cedric and I smiled and then I put left hand forward to show the ring. Cedric put his arm around my waist. All of the girls screamed and started bouncing. I raised an eyebrow. Arthur started laughing. "Amos, would you like to stay at my tent? I bet it would be much quieter." I felt the blood rush to my face. Cedric just laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Father, I think that I might agree with him there." Cedric smiled and held onto me tighter.

"Oh, that is rubbish. Now that is why they made the silencing charm." Everyone started laughing when he said that. Cedric and I just shrugged.

"Well come on!" Amos told us as we started to climb the stairs.

Harry was right behind us when someone started talking to him below. Cedric and I turned around there was the Malfoy's. I sneered in disgust. My family naturally didn't like them. My family knows that Lucius was a deatheater working for you-know-who. Once Lucius let go of Harry we continued to climb the stairs. Cedric knew that I didn't like their family and looked at me. I shook my head.

"It's the Irish!" Cedric stood behind me. I smiled at the image infront of me. The player were flying around as the music started playing. Then a Leprechaun made of fireworks started dancing. Cedric and I started laughing. Then the Leprechaun burst.

"Here comes the Bulgarians!" The Bulgarians come out. One did a stunt on his broom. Then everyone started chanting 'Krum'.

"Who is Krum?" The girl with blond hair asked.

"Krum is the best seeker in the world!" One of the twins told her. Then all of the Wealsey yelled, "KRUM!" Then Victor Krum started waving toward everyone.

"Good evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!" The minister sent a bright light from his wand.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Cedric and I were playing a board game after the game when we started hearing screaming. Amos and Cedric looked at each other.

"I'll go see what is going on." Amos said and walked toward the flap of the tent. I looked at Cedric. Then Amos came running back in. "We have to get out of here."


	2. Shot down from Heaven

**AN: Tell me if I should continue. Review please. I would love to hear what you think. Also the pics are on my profile.**

Cedric grabbed my hand and he pulled me outside. Outside of the tent, there was tent of fire and people screaming.

"Bella come on!" Cedric yelled as he pulled me through the crowd. I kept a firm grip on his hand. Everyone was screaming.

We finally got out of the crowd and ran to the port key. There at the port key was the Weasley and the blond girl but I didn't see the boy with glasses.

Author yelled, "Is everyone here?"

"Harry! Where is Harry?"The blond girl yelled.

"Calm down. We'll go to find after everyone leaves." Author tried to calm her down. Then she and one of the Weasley's ran back down to the camp where the fire was at.

"Ron! Hermonine!"Author yelled and ran back down to the camp. Amos looked at us.

"Okay, lets get back to the port key."

"What about our father?" The Twins and The Red-Head girl yelled.

"He's know the way out. Come on now!" Amos beckoned them to the port key. Cedric pulled me to the port key. "Hold on. Three! Two! One! Three!"Everyone held onto the boot. Then Weasley's landed on the ground again while we walked down.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" One of the Twins asked.

"Okay, we'll take you home now." Amos told them. "We'll take you to your house."

"Are you connected to the Floo Network?" I asked them. They nodded. "Would your mother mind if I used your's?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I nodded.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I looked at Cedric. He looked like he was ready to cry. I held his face in my hand. I kissed his lips.

"My parents will be worried. I know that they will want me at home." I kissed his lips again.

"Please, Bella. Stay." I shook my head. Then he turned toward his father. "Father, can I go with Bella back to her home?"

"Yes, I prefer that anyway." Amos told him then he walked after the Weasley's. Then Cedric smirked.

"Ha, I'll still be going with you." I laughed then I kissed him passionately and walked after the Weasley's. He looked stunned for a minute before he ran after me. "That wasn't very nice." I laughed.

"I believe that it was very nice. It wouldn't be nice if I left you without any."

"But then teasing is more painful though."

"Ha." I laughed and ran ahead to Amos. I ran in front of Amos. "Hide me!" Amos started laughing when Cedric and I started circling him. Then Cedric ran the opposite direction I was and caught me. "Amos, help me!" I laughed. Amos smiled and kept walking. Cedric brought me down to the ground and started kissing me. "Cedric, not here." Cedric pouted.

"Why not?"

"We are not going to go animalistic and do it in the middle of the woods. We have to get to the Floo Powder." I slowly pushed him off and got up. "Come on." I held a hand for him.

"Okay, but when we get to your house your mine."

"Do you ever stop thinking with little Cedric there?" I turned around and walked backwards and talked to him. He glared at me.

"I don't not always think with little Cedric." I laughed at him.

"Sure you do, Ced." I tugged on his shirt, then we saw a light coming out. "We're here." We stopped our game and walked into the house where Amos and the others were sitting down on the couch. Then I saw an older woman that had red hair. She must have be in the lady of the house. She walked forward to us.

"Ah, you must be Cedric and Bella?" I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." Cedric said.

"Come along. It is best to get you back home now." She then lend us to where to the Floo Network. "Is your family connected to the Floo Network?"

"Yes, we are going to my parent's house in South France." She nodded and held open a box of Floo Powder for us. I grabbed and handful and stepped into the chimney.

"Charlie and Renee Swan Household." I said boldly and dropped the powder. I then landed into my house. I stepped out of the chimney and walked over to the couch and waited for Cedric to arrive. Then my parents came running down the stairs.

"Are you alright?" My mother came running down the stairs.

"We received a call from the Delacour's about what happened at the tournament."

"I'm alright. Cedric, Amos and I got out fine. And Cedric is supposed to arriving any moment." Then Cedric came dropping in.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Swan." Then my mother came running to Cedric checking him. "Mrs. Swan, I'm alright." Cedric and my father laughed at my mother.

"Mom, Dad can I have your attention?" They turned to me. Cedric circled his arms around my waist. Then I held out left hand. Then my mother screamed then she looked at my father.

"So you finally asked her son?" My father asked Cedric. He nodded.

"I had to find the perfect moment but unfortunately it was disturbed because of the situation." My father and mother started laughing.

"Well, people Cedric and I have to clean up and go to bed."

"Uh-huh sure. Just make sure to put the silencing charm on your bedroom, Bella." My mother said that while pulling my father who was laughing up the stairs.

"Mom!" I yelled. She laughed then closed her bedroom door. "Do you mind doing the same?" I yelled up the stairs. I heard them laughing behind the door. I shook my head. Cedric was laughing.

"So your parents don't mind?"

"And my father knew that you were going to propose?" I challenged.

"Well, I did have to ask for your parent's blessing." He smiled.

"How did he react when you asked for my hand?" Cedric smiled.

"Ah, your father was very hmm very settled. He said ' I knew that this was going to happen one day. At least it is you. You would be the only person that I would choose for my daughter. You have my blessing.' He said something like that."

"I bet you were very scared."

"You have no idea how scared I was. I was ready to piss my pants when I waited for his reply. Thankfully he gave me his blessing and you said yes." He kissed me. I laughed and turned my head.

"Before we do that, we have get wash up because your lips taste like ash." I chuckled.

After Cedric and I finished washing up we were laying on my bed. I was laying in his arms and he read Shakespeare to me. I have no idea how people cannot read his works. I believe for a muggle Shakespeare was a genius. Once Cedric finished reading the book he closed it and put it on my night stand.

"I still have no idea why you insisted in reading Romeo and Juliet." He chuckled. I turned to look at him.

"It is a love story, love."

"More of a sad story to me." I laughed.

"How so?"

"First Romeo kills Juliet's cousin not even a hour after they are married then his best man was killed. Then Romeo kills himself because he believes that she is dead. Then Juliet wakes up to find a dead Romeo and stabbed herself with a dagger. So I don't think that it is much of a love story, Bella." Then I smacked him in the face with one of the pillows. He slowly turned toward me and glared. Then he grabbed another pillow and hit me with it. I gasped and hit him with the pillow. Soon enough we were in a full blown pillow fight.

After a hour or so the entire was covered in feathers. Cedric and I were laughing on the floor.

"Never want to let you go." Cedric told me. I smiled.

"We'll see each other during Christmas."

"That won't be until a few months."

"We can write letters." I insisted.

"But that is different from actually holding you." I sighed and put my forehead on his.

"I know. Maybe we can do something."

"I barely lasted last year. I don't think that I can go through such torture again."

"I know, Ced." I kissed his lips. "I know. Okay. Let's not talk about it okay. Let's just forget everything and go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll be together. Let's make the most out of it." I kissed his lips again.

"Okay." He helped me up. "First we need to clean off your bed." I looked at my bed. The usual light brown sheet was covered with white feathers. I chuckled and grabbed my wand out. I used the Levitation Charm to levitate all the feathers into the trashcan.

"Now there." I climb onto the bed and curled my finger like I did earlier today. Cedric then took out his wand.

"Silencio."

**AN: Press the little button that says 'Review'.**


	3. Hogwarts looks so OLD

**AN: Tell me what you think so REVIEW!**

For the rest of the week Cedric and I spent time with each other. We went to different schools so we couldn't see each other for the rest of the year till Christmas. He went to Hogwarts and I went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France while his school was in Scotland.

I laid in his arms as we simply held onto each other. We didn't need to exchange words. We just needed each other presence.

"Cedric, we have to finish packing. We have to go to school tomorrow." He groaned.

"I don't want to let you go." He whined.

"Neither do I, Cedric but we have to pack." He got up.

"Pack." Then everything that supposed to be packed, packed itself. "There done." I chuckled and crawled onto his lap.

"When can we see each other again?"

"I don't know, love. We can probably figure something out."

"Alright."

"Cedric, it is time for you to go!" My mother yelled from down the stairs. He grabbed his trunk. He stood at the door. I grabbed his hand and pulled his down the stairs. I didn't want him to go but he had to.

"Safe travelling, son." My father patted Cedric on his back.

"See you soon, dear." My mother hugged him and kissed him on his cheek. Then she and father walked out of the room.

Out on the street was a bus. Man was there yelling for him to come on. Cedric walked out of the threshold. I looked at him. He was standing there. I grabbed his face in my face and he brought his lips to mine. Then we broke apart.

"Good-bye." I held his face with mine.

"Never say good-bye but only see you soon." Then he walked away. I looked at him. I couldn't ignore it. "CEDRIC!" He turned around. I ran toward him. He caught me in his arms. We kissed passionately.

"I love you." Cedric said holding my face in his hands.

"I love you, too." Then I looked at the bus on the street. The man jaw was dropped open. "You should go." He nodded and we kissed one last time. Then he walked toward the bus. The man who was yelling come on just patted him on the back.

I walked back into the house. My heart was hurting. I walked upstairs.

"Pack." I waved my wand. Then I changed into my school outfit which was a blue dress with a blue hat. I fixed my hair into a bun. Then I sat down at chair. I stared at the picture of Cedric and I laughing. I smiled.

"Bella, let's go." My father yelled from downstairs. I dragged my trunks down the stairs. "Let me help you with that." My father lifted the trunks like it was nothing. He put it into the car. We drove down the dark streets. Then he parked at the train station. "Are you ready?" I smiled.

"Yes, father." I got out of the car and walked into the station wall which was charmed so we could enter it. My father grabbed my bags. Then I got onto the train. My father gave me my suitcases.

"Have a safe trip dear?" I nodded.

"Good-bye father." I got onto the train.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell at me. I turned around, there stood in her glory was my best friend Fleur.

"Fleur!" I yelled. We both ran toward each other and hugged each other and then walked to one of rooms.

"How have you been?" I smiled and held out my left hand. "Oh my god! He didn't!" I started jumping up and down. 'It's beautiful. When will the wedding be?"

"After his seven year. We will get married in the summer." She smiled.

"Ah! I still can't believe that you are getting married!"

"Bella Swan!" My friend, Selphnia yelled. "You're getting married!" She stomped over to me and grabbed my left hand and studied it then she started jumping up and down. "Oh, it's so beautiful. Please tell me it was Cedric." I started laughing.

"Of course, Selphnia, it was Cedric."

"Who else would it be, Selphnia?" Fleur asked. Selphnia thought about it for a moment then laughed.

"Ha, Fleur is right." I smiled.

"ALL ABOARD!" Then man yelled.

"I can't wait for this year." Fleur started saying.

"I can't wait for Christmas." I murmured.

"Is that when you and Cedric are able to see each other?" Selphnia asked. I nodded.

We talked the entire way until we arrived at the school. We grabbed our bags and all and started walking toward our dorms. But then were stopped by Professor DeClaire.

"Madame Olympe Maxine would like to see all the senior delegation in her office immediately. Do not go to you dorms. Go to her office." We all nodded and walked to her office.

"Why do you think that she needs to talk to the senior delegation?" Selphnia asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know but it must be something important because if it wasn't she would told it at dinner." I told them. They nodded agreeing. All of the girls in the senior delegation came in. Then Madame Olympe came in.

"Hello, ladies." We all bowed in respect. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, my lady." She nodded.

"All of you have heard of the Triwizard." We all nodded. "Well, our school will be competing in the tournament." Everyone gasped. "I will be taking the senior delegation meaning you with me to attend it."

"So we're going to Hogwarts?" She smiled.

"Yes, we are." I smiled and jumping. Then the girls started screaming.

"AH! You get to see Cedric!" We all started screaming. The Headmistress chuckled.

"Well, girls if you want to get to Hogwarts, we better get into the carriage now." We all started giggling and ran down the stairs.

NEXT DAY

We were arriving to Hogwarts today. All of us were giggling like no tomorrow. I couldn't wait to see Cedric.

"We're arriving now girls." The carriage started swerving around. Then we landed. I got out of the carriage. Hogwarts looked some much OLDER than our school.

"This place needs to be scrubbed." Selphnia complained. I chuckled.

"Ladies, meeting." The Headmistress called all of us. We walked over to her. "Dumbledore arranged us to make an entrance." All of the girls squealed.

"Let's go then!" We beckoned Madame Maxine to show us the way. Then some old guy came out and showed us the way. We were standing outside of the grand doors now. We were fixing our hair and smoothing our dresses.

"Girls, you remember what you are doing right?" We nodded.

"Now welcome the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic with their Headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime!" We burst through the door walking seductively down the alley. We leaned to one side and sighed then continued walking down the alley and stopped halfway and sighed again. We ran forward in our heels and let out butterflies. Fleur and I danced our way to the middle where the girl stood. Gabrielle, Fleur little sister, did her gymnastic moves right beside of and we twirled to the middle. Everyone mostly the boys started whistling and clapping. The girls sitting at the long tables looked Chinese with their slanted eyes toward us. I tried not to look for Cedric because it wouldn't be very good if I went running to him.

We then were told to sit at another table that was empty. We walked the table. I looked at the table. Everyone looked the same except one certain boy stood out. He had brown hair and gray eyes, Cedric. He looked at me and whispered my name. I smiled. Then I turned away and continued walking to the table. Then the Durmstrang Institute came out. They did their introduction. I watched as any other person would then Dumbledore explained the Triwizard tournament.

"Now, you can all mingle." I laughed when the head master here at Hogwarts said mingle.

Everyone stood up and started talking. Cedric stood up and ran around the table.

"What are you doing here?" He picked me up and spun me around.

"I'm part of the Senior Delegation, Cedric. Believe I didn't even know that I was coming here until I arrived at school." Cedric smiled and kissed me. Fleur and the girls started whistling. I scowled at them. "Good Evening, Fleur, Selphnia and Ladies." All of the girls raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up!" I smiled as Cedric circled his arm around waist.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	4. The Champions

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving! Please Review!**

Cedric pulled me out of the lunch room and took me to a private place. He pulled us to a room that popped out of the nowhere.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the room for requirements. You have to need something to have something to get into here. So we are safe." I smiled and put my arms around his necks.

His hands started to wander. His finger started to pull up my dress. I kissed him. Slowly he started steering me toward the bed. I giggled. He took off my hat and threw it somewhere. I started to take off his robes. He took off my jacket. He lifted up my dress, so all I was in was my undergarments, panty hose and shoes. He was only in his pants and shoes.

He kissed me. I pushed him onto the bed. I unbuttoned his pants and brought them down. Then I yanked them off. I took off his shoes. Then I climbed onto him. Cedric then flipped us over to where he was on the top. He started kissing my chest. He unclasped my bra. Then he brought my underwear down. Then he positioned himself between my legs. He kept on my panty hose and my heels.

"Bella." He whispered my name. I grabbed his face and brought his lips to mine. Then he slowly filled me. I was breathing heavily. I wrapped my legs around his waist he started to plunge into me,

"Ced," I whispered. He groaned and started going faster and harder. I scratched at his back as I reached my climax. "CED!" His face was strained then he released.

"Bella," He whispered. Then he slowed. He got off of me and laid right beside me as we tried to regain our breath. " Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be here?" He asked. "I was a mess earlier."

I held his face in my hands. " I didn't know that I was coming until yesterday. " I climbed onto his lap.  
If I have knew earlier, I would have told you, love." I kissed him.

"Well as much as I'll like to argue, I like this position very much." I chuckled as he impaled me onto his shaft. He sat up and started to thrust up. I leaned back putting my palms behind me. "Oh, I love the way your breast bounce." Cedric kissed between my breast.

"They're your's." I moaned. He kissed my nipple.

"Mine." He started to suck my nipple.

"Ced… uh… faster." I urged him.

He started thrusting faster and harder. He shifted his hips, then he hit the perfect spot. I fell apart.

"Ced!" Then he groaned as he released into me. I leaned against him.

"That was …"

"Great?" I laughed.

"You took the word out of my mouth."

**NEXT DAY **

"Where were you last night, Bella?: Fleur asked me. I smiled. "Okay, you have that smug look. I so do not want to know on second thought." I laughed. We walked into the lunch room where everyone was eating.

"I was busy. So do you know what we are doing?" I asked her in French.

"We are going to be having separate classes than the Hogwarts and the Durmstrang Institute." She told me in French. I nodded. We both walked past the Hufflepuff table. Cedric smiled at me. I smiled back but kept walking. Fleur just shook her head. "What?" I laughed.

"You two are hopeless." I laughed as we sat down at the table. I chuckled then I looked at the food. "Ew."

"My words exactly," Selphnia commented. I laughed.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"We don't start class today but tomorrow so today is free for us and no you're going to spend your time with us." Selphnia said with Fleur nodding.

"Okay, so what are we going to be doing on our day?" They both smiled evilly. "I don't like the way you are looking at me." They both snickered.

"We're going to play cards." Selphnia brought her cards. I raised an eyebrow.

**LATER ON**

"Come on!" Selphnia yelled because she had a three. I took a swig on brandy as I laughed. We were playing the muggle game Swiss. It was actually very fun. I was winning so far. Fleur started laughing for no reason and fell out of the chair in the carriage. We were playing in the carriage with the rest of the girls.

I put down a Ace and then Selphnia started cussing because she had to pick up the entire pile.

"This isn't fair." I took another shot.

"Life isn't fair." All of us started laughing. "Okay, I better sober up now." I slapped my cheeks, trying to think straight. "I'm going to brew some coffee, does anyone want some?" They all nodded. I staggered to the coffee machine. "Uh, I am going to regret drinking." I moaned as poured the coffee into cups. "Come and get your coffee." I told them.

"I don't feel so good now." Fleur was saying.

"We have three hours before dinner. So we have three hours to freshen up and to start to sober." I told them. "I need some eggs and water."

After three hour we were all ready. A bit sober enough to walk straight and have a clear head but that doesn't stop the migraine. We walked to the table and sat down. My room was spinning so I closed my eyes. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around and there stood Cedric.

"Bella, you are alright?" I held up my hand. Then I slowly got up and walked down the aisle of tables. Cedric was walking behind me. When we got to a private zone, I started wobbling. Then I slid down the wall I was standing against. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Are you all right?"

"Oh… I'm .. just…. Having … a hang..over. Not-hi-ng much."

"A hangover?" Then realization came into his eyes. "How many shots did you have, Bella?"

"Um, I don't know. I lost count. Ced, I don't feel good." Then Cedric picked me up and carried me to the nearest bathroom, which is where I threw up my guts.

After a hour I was able to walk again.

"Bella, I don't want to drink okay?" I nodded.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'm having the worst hangover of my life."

"Good, so did you learn your lesson?" I nodded. He smiled. "Come on lets get you back to your bed." I nodded.

Cedric ended up carrying me back to where we slept at. He was so sweet.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Fleur, Selphnia and I dropped our name into the Goblet, soon after Cedric dropped his name into the cup also. Cedric now sat right beside me at my table. All of the girls loved him especially me of course.

**Thursday**

Soon or later it was Thursday. Tonight at dinner, they would announce who would be competing in the Tournament. So Cedric was going to sit at his table with his friends today mostly because I told him to. Selphnia, Fleur, and I were sitting beside each other on the bench.

Professor Dumbledore came in. He dimmed the lights.

"Sit down please. And now the moment you all have been waiting for, the champion selection!" He approached the Goblet. The blue flame then turned red and a piece of parchment comes out.

"The Durmstrang champion is … Viktor Krum!" Then another name came out. "The champion from the Beauxbaton is … Fleur Delacour!" We all stood up clapping as Fleur walked up to the Professor. "The Hogwarts champion is … Cedric Diggory!" I looked at Cedric and smiled and urged him forward.

"Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" Then cup flame that was blue once again turned red and a name came out. Dumbledore caught the parchment. "Harry Potter!" he yelled out.

Then the boy with the round glasses came walking up as people started yelling that he was a cheat.

"That boy doesn't even look 17." Selphnia commented.

"He's not."

"What?"

"He is in his 4th year. I believe that he is 14. How in the world did he become a champion?"

"Including that he is the fourth, I thought that there was only three champions."

"There is supposed to be." I looked at her.

"What that doesn't make sense?"

"I don't know. Someone must of hacked into the Goblet and make it chose him as the fourth champion and make a fourth champion."

"You are so strategic." She commented. I smiled.

"Thanks."

After awhile the three champions came out. By that time it was time to go to bed. Cedric ran to catch up with me. I smiled and he hugged me. I laughed as he twirled me around. I spun on the tips of my heels. He then spun me back into his arms and kissed my lips. I caught his face and brought it back to mine. Then I saw the trio. I pushed Cedric away and tilted my head toward the trio.

"Oh, hey." Cedric called to them. The red-head boy seemed to be giving Harry a cold-shoulder.

"Hello, Cedric." Harry greeted Cedric but he looked at me when he said it. Cedric put an arm around my waist.

"Good luck." Cedric said to Harry then he pulled me away from them. I looked at Cedric.

"What?"

"He was looking at you." I immediately understood. He was jealous. "I couldn't let him look at you. Bella, I'm sorry." I grabbed his face in my hands.

"Don't worry about it, Ced."

"I know but I keep on thinking that one day you might leave me-" I covered his mouth.

"Ced, shut up." I uncovered his mouth. " Ced, I would never leave you. Even if I was in the present of a hot guy, I still would leave you. Do you know why?" He looked so lost. "Because I love you, Ced and nothing can take me away from you. No matter how hard they try, I will love you forever and ever." Then he pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

"I love you, too." I kissed him with all the passion I had. He then steered us to the room of requirements.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	5. Blood Of A Killer and Dreams

**AN: Please review.**

"_Bella, have you studied the muggle's science yet?" My father asked me. I nodded. 'Okay, what did it talk about?"_

"_It talked about the Newtons laws. Like for every action there is an equal and opposite re-action." I said._

"_Very good, Bella." _

_Dream changes to another._

_I was standing in a old room. There in the room was a old man._

"_For every spell, there is another to repel it and to do the exact opposite."_

"_How so?"_

"_Say the spell backward."_

"_What?"_

"_Say the spell backwards. What has been done will be redone."_

Then I opened my eyes. I was laying on the bed in the requirement room. The blanket was down to my hips. Cedric's arm was around me. I looked at my watch. It was 6 am. I had to get back to my room. I shook Cedric.

"Cedric, wake up." He groaned.

"Huh."

"It is time to wake up, darling."

"I don't want to get up." I laughed. I kissed his nose.

"Get up, love."

"No." I sat up and dragged off the blanket.

"Get up."

"No." He buried his head into the pillow. I grabbed his feet and tried to drag his out of bed. I failed so I grabbed my wand. Cedric looked up.

"Aguamenti!" Cedric then got out of bed. He was soaking wet. He grabbed a towel out of the bathroom. I snickered. Cedric then ran toward me. Then he tackled me to the bed.

After wrestling each other, we finally got out of the room. The first event was still unknown. Cedric was worrying about what it was going to be while I was worrying why I had that dream.

"_For every spell, there is another to repel it and to do the exact opposite."_

Cedric danced us to the Grand Hall where we would have breakfast. There at the table was everyone. I kissed Cedric and walked over to my table where the girls were at.

"Bella, are you alright?" Fleur asked.

"Huh, what?"

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"I had a dream." I told her. She looked at me. She knew that every dream that I had, it always had a meaning or it was telling that something was going to happen.

"What happened in your dream?"

"I don't know. At first it was a memory of me talking to my father about my muggle science study-"

"What in science?"

"Um, the Newton Laws of Motion."

"What did you say?"

"For every action there is a equal and opposite re-action."

"What else happened?"

"The dream changed. I was no longer talking to my father anymore but I was in a room with a old man. The old man said something like 'say the spell backwards and what has been done will be redone.'"

"That doesn't make much sense, Bella."

"I know. "

"Say the spell backwards and what has been done will be redone." Fleur repeated. I put my head in my hands.

"I don't know. Sometimes I hate these dreams because they do not make any sense." Then Fleur started jumping.

"I think that I know."

"What?"

"Something might happen in the future where the spell needs to be reversed. Like if this is possible with curses, instead bringing someone pain, you can take away the pain." I looked at her.

"I don't know. When will that be needed, Fleur?"

"You never know, Bella. Many of events that happen today are never planned but unexpected." I chuckled.

"I swear, you were made to make speeches woman." I chuckled.

"Really? I have been working on it all night." She joked. I laughed and threw my head back.

"Of course, you did or else it would never been that good." I chuckled once more. "Do you think that I should tell Cedric?" She looked at me.

"I think that you should tell him of your dream, Bella. If you are going to marry him, you have to trust him even with your deepest secrets." She pushed.

"How can I even tell him Fleur?" I groaned. "What am I supposed to tell him? What that my family was once one of Voldemort's most trusted allies that have gone rouge and not longer follow him?" I asked in French in a quiet whisper so that no one could hear.

Fleur put down her head. Her family too once one of Voldemort's allies but they too retaliated from him. "I know but have to tell him." She said in English.

"Tell me what?" Cedric came up from behind us. I gasped.

"Cedric, you scared me." He snickered.

"Sorry, love." I smiled. Fleur raised an eyebrow and nodded forward.

"Cedric, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I can't tell you here. Come." I got up from the bench and walked out of the room with him following me. I stopped at the top of the tower where it opened up.

"What do you have to tell me?"

"It is about my family, Ced."

"What about them?"

"We aren't exactly what we looked like." I told him.

"What?"

"My family was once allies of Voldemort. They were deatheaters till my family retaliated from him with some other families. My family is not longer pure, we have went against everything that we believe now." I turned to look at him. "I hope this doesn't change anything." He walked toward me.

He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. "Nothing can ever make me leave you. I don't care about your family's history then. All I care about is now. This moment is all I care about, love and nothing can change that." I hugged him.

"Thank you." I cried. "I thought that you would have turned me away when you found out of my family's past. I also have another thing to tell you." He looked at me. He brushed away my tears.

"I had another dream." I sniffed. "For every action there is a equal and opposite re-action. Say the spell backwards and what has been done will be redone." I told him. "That is what my dream told me. I don't know what it means."

"Obviously, something in the future will happen to where it will need to be reversed." He said. "But what is the question."

"I know. I asked Fleur about, she said with this we might actually have a way to reverse curses."

"That is great, Bella."

"But what if it got into the wrong hands, Ced. They could be bringing back people from the dead! They wrong people, possibly like Voldemort's father!" I sunk down to the floor.

"Bella, listen to me. All will be okay."

"How, Ced, how?"

"I don't know but I do know that everything will be okay." I hugged him as he lifted me up. He started humming to me.

After awhile we headed back down to breakfast, now that everyone was there. Cedric and I departed. I walked to my table while he walked to his table.

"Did you tell him?" Fleur asked. I nodded. "How did he react?"

"He said that nothing can change the way he feels and thinks about me." She laughing.

"I told you it would be all right. What did you tell him about the dream?" I nodded. "And?"

"He thinks the same as you do." She nodded.

"What do you think that the first task will be?"

"I really don't know."

"I'm nervous." I looked at her.

"Is it our PMS or whatever today?" I chuckled.

She laughed. "Maybe."

Then breakfast ended. Fleur and I walked out.

"You mostly likely need to be running." I told her. She nodded.

"Come on, let's go to the gym. I'll tell the Headmistress that you are going to help me train."

"What?" I asked as she dragged me.

The Headmistress ended up allowing me to train her since I didn't have many classes. We were in the gym. Everyone was in class or somewhere else. I had her run at none stop. If she stopped, she got burned. I had her working on her reflexes. I was going over offensive and defensive spells that could help her in any situation. I gave her spells that could take down a dragon, just in case. You never know. At the end of the day, she was tired.

"Okay, I'm officially tired, Bella."

"Well, you knew that you were going to be tired the minute you hired me." I chuckled.

"You're right. You're fired." I laughed at her stupidity.

"Fleur you're just stupid." I laughed. Then we confronted by Draco.

"Ah, Swan how is the traitorous family?"

"How is your arrogant family?"

"What did you say?"

"I said How is your arrogant family, imbecile." I sneered.

"Why you-" He brought out his wand but I was faster.

"Expelliarmmus!" I yelled. His wand flew out of hand. I pushed him against the wall and had my wand pressing against his chin. "Leave Fleur and I alone or else I will show no mercy." I got closer to where I was whispering in his ear. "I am not very nice when I am piss. Trust me, Ferret." I turned around and walked away. Fleur was laughing behind me.

"Oh, I think that Malfoy pissed his pants." She laughed. "Girl, you were great. Ha, I didn't even think that." I didn't smile. "You okay?" I shook my head.

"I am like my grandfather."

"What? How so?"

"Did you see how I reacted? How I threaten him? I didn't even think about it. It was all reflex. I didn't even think about it. It was like my body knew what to do. I haven't been in a duel for about a year."

"Bella," She started.

"I have the blood of a killer in my veins. I don't think about fighting. I just do, it is like my mind and body knows what to do before I do. I am have the blood of a killer in my veins." I turned look at her, but Cedric was standing there too.


	6. Mad Eye Moody

**AN: Tell me what you think? REVIEW!**

Cedric was looking at me. Then Draco came running in.

"I wasn't finished!" I turned around.

"INCARCEROUS!" I yelled. Draco fell over with ropes holding him down. I had it holding him down, but not exactly choking him. Then I used to Hover charm to levitate Draco off the floor and take him down the stairs. Cedric and everyone else followed me. I walked down the hallway. Most of the students were staring with their mouth dropped out. The Beauxbatons were giggling. I guess they know how I am when I get angry. Dumbledore then came out.

"My dear, Ms. Swan why do you have Mr. Malfoy tied up?" I untied him.

"Professor Dumbledore, I had him tied because he tried to attack me TWICE. The first time I simply disarmed him using the disarming charm. Then I left. After I left, he came running after me. So I simply used the Incarcerous Spell and tied him. Afterwards I used the Hover Charm and brought him to you." I told him.

He looked stunned that I told him everything. The Headmistress was shaking her head. She knows that I always tell the truth.

"Um, then carry on Ms. Swan." I nodded. "For you Mr. Malfoy, you will come with me to my office." He then walked away.

"You'll pay for this Swan." He sneered.

"Ha, what will you do? Run and tell daddy." I chuckled and walked away as everyone said burn. I walked down the hallway with my heels clacking against the stone floor. I sat down at a bench beside one the walls. I let my head fall back. I shut my eyes. Then I felt someone's present. I slowly opened my eyes and found Cedric looking at me. "What?" I asked. He smiled.

"I loved the show back there."

"Do you wish the same treatment, Mr. Diggory?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What will I have to do to receive the same treatment?"

"Piss me off and I will do it." I glared at him.

"Bella, do you remember when I told you that nothing will ever make me turn you away?" I looked away. Then he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "Bella, I love you no matter what. I don't care about the blood of a killer running through your veins. I don't care about anything but you. I love you no matter what, Bella. How many times to do I have to say it to get it through your thick skull?" I gasped at him.

"I do NOT have a thick skull!" I hit his arm. He laughed. Then I knew that we were back to normal. I turned my head away. "Meanie." He chuckled. I laughed and turned my head toward him. "Don't you have class, Mister?" He shook his head.

"It is my free period, woman." I laughed.

"And how do you spend that free period?" I asked laughing.

"Well, I would spend my entire free period with a woman that is my fiancée." I looked around.

"I don't see her." He laughed.

"I mean you silly."

"Ha me silly ha know that would be a dream." I chuckled.

Cedric laughed and grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back. I put my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist. Then we were shot by colored bubbles. We then broke apart and looked at the source. There was Cedric's friends and mine laughing.

"Oh, shut up." I said to Fleur who started laughing.

Cedric and I stood up. I smirked at Cedric then shook my head.

"Dude, what was that for?" Cedric asked, hitting one of his friends behind his head. He started laughing.

"We wanted you guys to stop before we got a show." I blushed and hid in Cedric shoulder. "Wait, have you guys done the deed?" Cedric gave him a sharp look. I looked at the boy. He had a expression that practically said that he didn't believe it.

"Holy shit! You had s-" Cedric then tackled him. I looked at them when they wrestled on the ground.

"Cedric!" I yelled at him. He stopped and got up. His friend still had the unbelieved look on his face.

"But really dude did you?"

"She is my fiancée, Caleb. So yeah, I did." I slapped him behind the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" I raised an eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly then chuckled. "Sorry."

"How long have you guys known each other?" Caleb asked. Everyone looked very interested. Cedric and I looked at each other. I shrugged then he shrugged back.

"We have known each other since we were children. We started dating when we were 14." Cedric explained.

"Wait. Cedric you are 17. You guys have been going out since you were 14. So you guys dated for three year?" One of the girls asked. Cedric nodded. "How long have you been engaged?"

"Well, I asked her to marry me at the Quidditch World Cup." Cedric told them.

"How romantic Cedric? Really at the Cup?" One of the girls asked.

We both shrugged. "I didn't exactly asked her at the cup. More before we went to the game. And right after we-" I clamped my hand over his mouth. He started laughing and took my hand away. "Don't worry I wasn't going to tell them." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "But we both love Quidditch, so it seemed right to do it there."

"Except that that night was the night the deatheaters attacked." I put in. Everyone laughed.

"Now that is very true there." One of the guys laughed. I looked at my clock.

"Time for me to go. I have a meeting with the Headmistress. So do you Fleur." She nodded. "Well, nice meeting you all. See you, dear." I said to Cedric. He kissed me once more. Then I reluctantly let go and walked away with all the guys whistling.

"What did the Headmistress want?"

"I don't know. I was just told by Selphnia. I have a question." She looked at me. "Selphnia been alright with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. It seems like she is drifting away. I don't know." She nodded.

"I don't know, but she has been a bit quiet the past evenings." I nodded. "Well, I got to go. I have another meeting with Hagrid. What time was my meeting supposed to be?"

"1 o'clock. Well, see you.

Then I walked into the Headmistress office. I knocked. Then the door opened by itself. "Headmistress?" I asked. The room was dark.

"Lumos." I whispered as I stepped into the room. My wand made a light as I walked into the room. Then I was grabbed. I turned around and found Mad Eye Moody standing there. I pointed my wand at him. "What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Ms. Swan," He said. "I have called you in here because of a reason that I am going to explain." I looked at him but still held my wand at him. Then he started twitching. I gasped. Then he turned into someone else. "Ah, Swan family. Did you know that your family was once loyal to Lord Voldemort?" I held my wand at him. "Ah, Swan. Your family was always the feisty one. Always in the fight."

"Who are you?"

"I am Barty Crouch Jr., ma'am." He tried to sound charming but I looked at him in disgust.

"What do you want and why were you disguised as Mad Eye Moody?" He snickered.

"Did you know that your family was one of the most powerful witches and wizards?"

"Stop changing the subject."

"Well, I am here to protect someone but gain another."

"What?"

"Lord Voldemort has sent me to protect someone here at the school but come and collect you."

"What? Why?"

"Why did you think that Malfoy attack you? It was a test, a test to see if you would be able to capture him. You passed it. Now you must join or let your parents die!" He opened a chest. There inside was a man that looked like Mad Eye Moody but I was looking at the other two. My mother and father were in there.

"Mom, dad!" I yelled. I looked at him. Then he cruicoed them. They both started screaming. "No please stop!" I yelled, trying to attack him.

"I will stop only if you join." He told me.

"Bella, do not give in no matter how much pain we are in! Do not join Voldemort!" My father yelled.

"Stop!" He looked at me. Then I looked at my parents. "I will join."  
I sobbed.


	7. The First Task

**AN: REVIEW**

I walked out of the office and then ran into Selphnia. She looked worried. "What?" I asked.

"Did you agree?" I nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was a trap. They have my parents too."

"I didn't see your parents. Did you have to join also?" She nodded. "We have to tell Fleur." I said.

"No!" I looked at her. "We cannot tell anyone, Bella. He may have stopped torturing them but that doesn't mean that he going to let them go. They are still in there. If we don't wait our parents to die, we cannot tell anyone."

"Is that what he said to you?" She nodded.

"That is why I have been more distant lately. I have been doing more research on that kind of chest."

"And?"

"Once a object has lost it purpose, the object is transferred somewhere else. I think that is why they were gone." I nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably go on as if nothing has ever happened." She said. I nodded.

"When is the first task?" I asked her.

"Um, I think the first task is in three days." I nodded.

"Well, lets go." I said. Then we both ran down the hallway.

We ran to the hallway, where everyone was having lunch. Cedric was sitting down with his friends.

"Can I tell him?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry you can't. If you told him, then Dumbledore could find out. Then he would know what Voldemort's spies are." I nodded and passed Cedric without looking at him. "I don't know if I can keep it from him."

"You have to try." Then Cedric came running over.

"Bella!" I turned.

"Oh, I didn't see you." I chuckled.

"Have something to tell you?"

"What?"

"Come on!" He dragged me out of the room to outside. "Harry told me what the first task is."

"What?"

"I know what the first task is."

"What is the first task?" I asked.

"Dragons. The first task is dragons."

"Really?"

"Yes, unbelievable huh." I nodded.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I barely found out moments ago. So how did your meeting go?"

"Charming." I said smiling. "Let's go have lunch." He nodded and took my hand.

Cedric sat by me today at lunch. I laughed most of the time. Cedric was very amusing. When Cedric sat by me, everyone stared.

"Why is everyone staring?" I whispered to Cedric. Cedric turned around to look. Everyone was looking at us. I raised an eyebrow.

"I really have no idea."

"Sure, you do mister? What were you before I came here? Playboy Ced?" I laughed then I looked at him. "Were you?" He jumped.

"No! I wasn't." I laughed again at his reaction.

"I was just making sure." I smile. He looked relieved. "Unless you are lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Alright. That is all I asked, love." I smiled.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"Are we talking figuratively or-" He gave me the 'look'. I smiled and shrugged and continued eating.

"I hate lima beans."

"Then why did you grabbed, silly?" I asked.

"I have no absolute idea." I laughed and mess with his hair.

"Sometimes I wonder why I said yes." I chuckled.

"Well, it was because of my charms." He shook his head back.

"Yes, and what charms would that be?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Hey!" I smiled once more.

"Do you want some pumpkin pie, Cedric?" I asked. He nodded. I put a slice of pie onto his plate.

"Thank you." He took a bite. "Well, it's not your cooking but it will do fine." I laughed.

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I swear I heard girls sigh and some guys groan. "Was it me or did I just hear most of the girls sighing and guys.. yeah?"

"I think they did because I heard it too." He said. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

"I guess, we both are very wanted." He said. I laughed.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I believe we are."

"Come on." He dragged me away from the table.

"What?" I asked as he held my hand and dragged me out the room.

"I have something to show you. I better show you before it gets too late." He dragged me out the entrance door.

He finally slowed down after 20 minutes of non-stop running. We were at the end of the forest. Right beside a lake. The sunset was at the horizon. I stop and looked at it.

"I wanted you to see this." Cedric came from behind me and whispered into my ear. I turned around and kissed him. I put my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I whispered. He hugged me back.

"I love you, too." I looked at him. I smiled.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Why I think it was your charms and wits?" He kissed me.

We stayed at the lake for quite awhile Just looking at the sunset. Then Cedric looked at his watch.

"Well, time to go. It is almost time for bedtime." I looked at him and nodded. I got up.

"I don't want to leave , Cedric." I grumbled.

"I know, neither do I, love." We both walked back to the castle.

**FIRST TASK DAY**

Today was the day that the first task would be conducted.

I was helping Cedric. I thought it would be best if he simply put it to sleep. He thinks it also. I fixed his jersey.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him.

"Who wouldn't love?" I laughed.

"You are right, there." I looked at him. "Don't worry. You'll do fine, love." I kissed his forehead. "I know you will." His breath was ragged. I stood on my toes and leaned forward to kiss him. He leaned down and put his arm around my waist. I kissed him. The entire world disappeared except for him. Then someone knocked on the door. We broke apart right when his father came in. I smiled. "Amos," I greeted him and hugged him.

"Well, you look fabulous, Bella." He said.

"Thank you, Amos." I leaned back into Cedric.

"My boy, are you ready?" Cedric nodded. "Well, let's go!" I laughed at Amos excitement. Amos walked out of the room.

"Come on, Ced." I smiled and kissed him once more. I grabbed his hand and lend him out of the room.

Cedric walked into the tent where the champions were supposed to go. Amos and I found a seat. My hands were getting clammy. I tried to not to worry. They brought the dragon in. The first dragon was a Swedish Short-Snout.

"Isn't that a Swedish Short-Snout dragon, Amos?" I asked. He looked at the dragon.

"I believe so, Bella."

"They are going to have to fight the dragon aren't they?" I asked as they placed the golden egg in the middle of the ring. "They are going to have to face the dragon to get to the egg. Inside of the egg there must be a clue to lead them to the task." I shrugged. Amos looked at me. "What?"

"How did you know that?" I shrugged.

"Common sense." He laughed when I said that.

"Witty aren't you, Bella?" I smiled.

"I have been told that once before."

"Ah, my dear girl, I wonder how Cedric is going to handle you?"

"He has been wondering the same thing."

"That's my boy." We laughed. A cannon then blasted from the tent which Cedric went in.

Then Cedric came walking out of the doors. I gasped.

"He's the first one, Amos."

Then Cedric ran toward the egg. (Remember pure fanfiction) The dragon then flew toward him. Come on, Cedric. Use the sleeping charm to put it to sleep. I thought. Cedric used the sleeping charm on the dragon. The dragon then fell asleep. It crashed onto the ground. I raised an eyebrow. Cedric then went to retrieve the egg. Everyone stood up clapping. I stood up with Amos. We both smiled at Cedric. We both walked down the steps to go meet Cedric. I ran to him. He was bleeding.

"You're bleeding. Though it is just a scratch." I touched his head. "You did it, Ced. You got passed the dragon." I smiled.

"I just happened to remember you telling me to the used the sleeping charm. Luckily it worked." I smiled and laughed. Then I remembered that Amos was there.

"I can just imagine how it is going to be like when you both are married." We both smiled. "Well done, son. Well done." He patted Cedric on the back.

"Thank you, father." He nodded.

"Come along, Cedric." Then I noticed that he was still carrying the egg.

"What's the egg?"

"They said it is a clue." He shrugged. "Dad, should I open it?" He nodded. Cedric opened the egg. Then the most piercing sound went through the air. I fell to the ground covering my ears, so did Cedric and Amos. Cedric then closed it.

"My dear, that sounds like a bloody mermaid above ground." I yelled. Then they both turned toward me. "What?"

"Mermaid?" Cedric asked.

"Have you ever heard them sing above ground?" They both shook their heads. "Don't because it sounds exactly like that-" I looked at Cedric. "I think I may have found out what the egg is."

"Already?" I laughed.

"Well, I could possibly tell you now or if prefer me not telling you-"

"No!" I laughed. Amos was shaking his head.

"Mermaids can't sing above the ground. But when you hear them in the water, you can hear their voices. It is possible that if… um… put the egg in the water. You might be able to hear to hear them." I shrugged. They both looked at me. "What?" Then Cedric kissed me hard.

"Now that is another why I love you. You're so smart." I laughed.

"I have to agree with Cedric on this one." Amos agreed. I laughed.

"I think that it is all common sense." I said. Cedric put a arm around my waist.

We continued to watch the others fight the dragons. Not to my surprise Fleur used the same charm as Cedric and made the dragon go to see. Viktor used a curse to make it confused and got the egg. Right now we were watching Harry face the Hungarian Horntail Dragon. The Horntail was probably the most vicious. Harry wasn't as advance as the others and used his broom to get out. Flying, that was Harry advantage. The dragon got loose and started flying after Harry. They disappeared for awhile. Then Harry came flying in with the back part of his broom smoking. I chuckled, thinking about muggle's cars.

"Wow, now that was very entertaining." I said. Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Only you, love would find this entertaining." Then Malfoy came stepping in front of us.

"Swan."

"Malfoy, get out of our way."

"Ha, what till my father-"

"Your father, this and that. When do you not bicker about your father? Is that the best you can actually do? Your father? Who cares because I certainly don't? I defeated you once and I can do it again." I held up my wand to his chin. Cedric just looked at both of us. Malfoy stepped out of our way. We walked on.

"Why do you two always fight?" I smirked.

"I don't start the fight. I end them." He laughed.

"You certainly do, love."


	8. The Yule Ball

**AN: Can you please review and tell what you think? I would love to get at least three more reviews. I will not update till I get at least three more reviews. So REVIEW!**

"Ladies," The Headmistress called our attention. I was sitting between Fleur and Selphnia. "Christmas is coming. At every Tournament there has been a ball. It is called the Yule Ball." All of the girls gasped and started smiling. "I am guessing that each and everyone you already has a dress." We all nodded. "Well, go get them on!" She told us. All of the girls went for their suit cases. So did me. Most of the girls had simple silk blue dress. I pulled out my dress. My dress was dark blue. It was made by different materials and the bottom. The corset was on the outside. The dark blue sleeves hanged on the shoulder. (Picture is on profile). I put on the dress and looked into the mirror. My dark brown hair stood against the dark blue fabric. I tied a blue ribbon around my arm. Then I walked out of the room I was in. All of the girls gasped.

"What do I look horrible?" I asked.

"No! You look gorgeous, Bella." Selphnia yelled. "My lord, where did you get that dress?" They spun their finger telling me to spin. I spun around letting them see the dress.

"My mum made it for me." I said feeling sad, wondering if I was ever going to see her again.

"She did a fine job."

"Yes, she did." I smiled.

"Bella," Cedric called. I turned around. He laughed. "I feel so weird doing this. It is like asking you out all over again." He laughed. "Bella, may I escort you to Yule Ball?" I smiled.

"Sorry, Cedric but someone already asked me and I said that I would go with him." His eyes popped.

"What?" I laughed.

"I'm kidding, silly. Do you actually think that I would say yes to someone else?" He shrugged.

"I'm still waiting for an answer." I put my arms around his neck.

"Yes, you may." He laughed.

"I actually believed that you said yes to someone else." I kissed him.

"I would never, Ced."

"Okay, lovebirds break apart." Fleur came walking in. I snickered.

"Ah, you stop us before we could get the show on." Cedric and I started laughing as she made a disgusted look.

"Ew. Thanks god, for that."

"What did you need?" I asked as Cedric lead me to sit down on his lap.

"Believe it or not, I am actually having a hard time finding a date." Cedric and I started laughing. "It is not funny Bella!"

"Sorry but I can't help it. " I explained.

"I need help basically." I looked at Cedric.

"Do you know anyone who is dying to ask Fleur to the dance?" He thought about it for a moment then shrugged.

"All of the guys want to take you, Fleur. If you like the 4th years, Harry told me that Ron Weasley would like to go with you, other than that basically all the guys." Cedric told her.

"Cedric, you finally came to use." I laughed as she said that. Cedric looked offended.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. Thank you, Cedric, Bella." She smiled and ran off, most likely to find Ron.

"Now that was very nice." I got off Cedric lap but then sat on the bench beside him. I put my arms around his neck. I let my nose skim across his chin. Then I whispered huskily into his ear. "Do you think that you earn a reward?" Cedric moaned. I then kissed his lips. Then Fleur came running back.

"I didn't go Ron but another just asked me and I said yes."

"Who?"

"Roger Davies." I looked at Cedric hoping that he would know who this was.

"Roger Davies, he is the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." He explained I nodded.

"Good choice, Fleur." I smiled.

"I know, right?" She fell against the bench. "Good thing that I have stopped you before you both ended up having sex on the floor." We both looked at her. Then we shrugged. We actually might of.

Tonight was the ball so all of the girls were getting ready. Hermione asked me to help her so I agreed. I was helping Hermione with her dress. Her dress was like purple and pink. I was helping her with her hair.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." I told her.

"So do you Bella." She told me. I had my hair up (like the hair in the picture on my profile).

"So, who is your date, Hermione?"

"Viktor Krum." I started laughing. "What?"

"That is excellent. But I think you may have some enemies after this." I told her.

"I think that I might."

"So does your friend know?"

"No. Ron is being well Ron. Harry is yeah."

"Who is Harry going with?" I asked as I fixed my makeup.

"He told me that he going with Cho Chang."

"That is great! What about Ron?"

"I don't know." She changed the subject. "Who are you going with?"

"Cedric who else?" I told her.

"Why are you and Cedric so?"

"He is my fiancé." I told her.

"Really? Wow, I guess that explains everything. Girls say that you have him under a spell because he was never interested in anyone before." I laughed.

"No, I don't. I found him the old-fashioned way."

"Really? How so?"

"Cedric and I were best friends as children, then Cedric asked me out we were 14. After that we have been together. Remember it was at the Cup he asked me to marry him." I explained.

"Wow."

"Yup." Then I looked at the clock. "Well, lets go. We will be fashionably late."

We walked down the stairs. Cedric and Viktor were standing at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione walked down the stairs first. Then I walked down. We both made a grand entrance. Everyone gasped. I smiled at Cedric.

"You look… beautiful." He said. His mouth was still hanging open. I used my index finger and closed his chin.

"Not bad yourself, darling." I kissed him cheek. We walked to the door to greet the people coming in. Then Harry and Cho came running in.

"Hello, Harry." Cedric greeted him.

"Hello, Cedric." Harry said. "You look beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you, Harry." I looked at Cho. "You look beautiful also, Cho."

"Thank you, Bella." I smiled.

"Are you all, ready?" One of the professors came up to us. We all nodded. Fleur and Roger went in first then Viktor and Hermione then Cedric and I finally Harry and Cho.

We walked onto the dance floor. Cedric and I got into our position. Then he turned to whisper into my ear. "Just imagine, in a year we'll both be back on this dance floor but as man and wife." I smiled and laughed. Then the music started. We both started moving gracefully across the dance floor. I laughed as he spun me.

We danced throughout the entire night. He eventually took off his jacket and loosened his tie. I messed up his hair.

"Now you look ready to party." I weaved my fingers through his hair. "You look like my Ced." I kissed him. We kissed and danced on the dance floor. Everyone was having fun. Hermione was laughing with Viktor. Harry and Cho were in their own little bubble. Fleur and Roger disappeared and I really didn't want to know what they were doing.

We danced throughout the entire night. Then Cedric led me outside.

"What are you doing, Ced?"

"Come on! I want you to see a certain part of the castle."

"But the dance, Ced?"

"Trust me."

"Uh, I think I may have a problem with that."

"Very funny Bella," Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going, Cedric?" I asked as he led me up one of the stairs. We ran up the spiral stair till I recognized the door.

"Is this the Astronomy Tower?" He didn't say anything. I gasped at the room.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	9. The Clue

**AN: Yello! I'm back anyway, tell me what you think. 3 reviews for the next chapter!**

You could still hear the music playing downstairs. Cedric grabbed my hand. He led me to the open space in the room. He waved his wand and then the room was silent. The waved his wand again but this time music for the tango started playing. I smiled. We walked away from each other. (Video is posted on fanfiction account). Once we finished the dance, we heard clapping. We both turned and seen most of the professors standing there.

"Well done," Professor McGonagall told us. I felt myself blushed probably twenty different shades of red. "Do you and Ms. Swan know each other very well, Mr. Diggory?" She asked.

"Yes Professor, I have known her since we were children. We have been dating since we were 14 years old and now she is my fiancée." He explained. She smiled.

"Now that explained everything."

"Lovely dance," Professor Dumbledore commented. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Um, my mother loves learning muggle dances and she taught me so I taught Ced how to Tango." I explained.

"Do you think that the school should see them dance?" Dumbledore asked McGonagall. I looked at Cedric hoping that he could do something. He didn't even know what to do.

"Yes, of course I bet the children would love to see them dance." She agreed with Dumbledore. Then she grabbed Cedric and my arm and led us down to the Grand Hall. Students were still dancing to the formal music. When the all the teachers came in, everyone looked and asked what was going on.

"This is your entire fault, Ced." I whispered into his ear.

"I think I might actually take the blame this time." He said as Professor Dumbledore stepped up in front.

"I have announcement to make students." He took a deep breath. "While the teachers and I were wandering the castle, we've found a couple dancing, a dance that is called the Tango. The couple did not notice that we were watching till they were done. We have asked more like demanded that they come and show you the dance. Students, welcome Cedric Diggory and Isabella Swan to do the Tango." Cedric and I looked at each other as everyone howled. Professor McGonagall waved her wand at me. Mt dress changed from a ball gown to a latin dress. (On profile) I looked at her, she smiled and waved her hand.

We walked onto the dance floor. Then one of the professors started the music that we were dancing to earlier. The same dance that Cedric and I were dancing, we started again. When the dance was over all of the girls were screaming and the guys were whistling. Cedric and I shrugged and bowed.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan and Mr. Diggory." Professor Dumbledore told us. We both blushed and nodded. We walked back into the crowd and people said that our dance was very "cool".

"I am never doing that again." I told Cedric. He nodded agreeing. Then the regular music started playing. "Do you want to dance?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Of course." He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

For rest of the night was fun. We laughed as we danced. But the night can never last forever. Then morning came and we had to depart.

The next morning I woke up. I was groggy from the night before because Cedric and I danced the entire night till they stopped playing music. I got dressed into my uniform which was the blue dress and the hat. I rolled stockings onto my legs. Then Fleur came running in my room.

"Bella, are you ready we have a class with the Headmistress?"

"We have a class today?" She nodded. "Hm, I didn't know that."

"Only a few of us have the class. Not everyone does."

"Well, lets go. I am finished getting ready." She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. We ran into the woods where a portion of our class was waiting at. I smiled and waved. They all smiled back at me and waved. Then the headmistress came up.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning, my Lady." We all bowed to acknowledge her.

"This morning we will be learning something that no other school has ever learned before. We have the forest creature's magic on our side. We are part of nature. We flow with it, not against it. The forest has many thing to teach us and the forest will teach us something today. Come along." She beckoned us as we walked through the woods.

"Fleur, isn't this the Forbidden Forest?" I whispered to Fleur. She nodded. We met each others eye and looked back at the headmistress. I wonder what she is going to teach us. But still what did she mean that we will be learning something that no other school knows or learns. What is she hiding?

We walked for awhile in the forest till we came to a opening in the forest. "We are here." She announced. There in the middle of the field was a animal.

She walked around the field with her wand out. "Ladies, wands out." I took out my wand which 11 and ¾ inches, vine, and has a unicorn hair core. "We are going to be learning how to reflect a curse."

"What?" All of the girls questioned.

"There is always a way to do an opposite effect. Like the crucio curse, there is another 'curse' that can reflect it and do the opposite effect." I looked at Fleur and so looked at me. This is what my dream must have been telling me. "Saying the curse backwards will change the course and purpose of the curse. CRUCIO!" She yelled at the animal. All of us gasped. The spell kept going on then she said,"Oicurc!" Then the animal stopped screaming in agony. It went quiet and started looking happy. We all looked at her. "There is always a way to stop it. Now get into a line." She told us. "We are going to have you do it yourself. You will say Oicurc when I am using the torture curse on the animal." We all nodded.

We practiced all day. Everyone of us looked relieved that there was a way to reflect the curses. It was near night when we returned back to Hogwarts for dinner. We all walked into the Grand Hall where everyone was eating already. Everyone stopped and looked at us. Some of the girl broke off and sat at one of the other tables with their friends.

I walked to the Hufflepuff table, where Cedric was sitting. He scooted over when he saw me coming. I smiled.

"Where were you all day?" He asked as he kissed my cheek.

"The Headmistress decided that we need a class out in the forest. You know the usual." I lied. The Headmistress told us not to tell anyone. He nodded. "So how were your classes, darling?" I asked.

"The usual, boring and exhausting. " I laughed.

"Well, that does sound like the usual." He chuckled. I ate with him talking about our day, more like talking about his day.

"So did you find out what the clue is, Ced?" I asked. He nodded. "Really?" He nodded as he stuffed his face. I laughed and used my napkin to wipe the crumbs around his mouth. "Was I correct?" He nodded again. "Are we doing the silent treatment?" I asked laughing as his eyes popped open.

"No!" I laughed.

"I was kidding darling." I laughed again. When we were both laughing, everyone looked at us. Then his friend Caleb spoke up.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked.

"I was just shaking and nodding my head. Then she asked if I was giving her the silent treatment."

"Then he got a horrified look on his face and stuttered trying to explain himself." I told him. He chuckled and went back to talking to his friends.

"So what is the clue?" I asked. He looked around and grabbed my arm. We walked slowly out of the Grand Hall and went to one of the many windows in the castle.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

"That is what it said?"

"Yup and I have no ideal what it means."

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot above the ground." I walked around. "What can't sing above the _ground_?" I kept walking. Then Cedric spoke.

"Remember what you said about mermaids?"

"Ye-" Then it hits. "Mermaids. The task has to do with Mermaids."

"An hour long you have to look to recover what we took." He said as he sat at the window. "I think that one is pretty obvious." I chuckled and sat beside him.

"Yes, it is." I looked at him. "What will they take?" I asked him.

"Most likely something that is most important to me." He looked down. "I don't care about anything but you, Bella." He held my face in his hands.

"They will take something special to you, Cedric. Whatever it is, you have an hour to look for it. If a hour past, then you'll lose it." I told him. He nodded. Then I smiled. "All we have to do is learn the location." I laughed as he pulled me into a kiss.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	10. The Second Task

**AN: One of my reviews asked for cuteness. So here you go! REVIEW!**

Cedric and I were going back to our parent's house for the holidays. We returned back to Hogwarts in January. I walked out of the house pulling my trunk with me. Cedric left a day before me because he was riding the train back to Hogwarts. I was taking the carriage with the rest of the Beauxbatons. I walked to the train that would take us to our school.

"Fleur!" I yelled at her. She turned around and ran toward me.

"Bella!" She yelled. "It feels like forever since I talked to you!" I laughed and gave her a hug, "How were your holidays?" She asked. I chuckled darkly.

"Well, I got a visit from deatheaters." I chuckled once more.

"You too?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I've been upgraded. They gave me the dark mark even though I was against it."

"How are your parents?"

"They are fine. Barty Crouch Junior obliviate them of what they had seen. They don't remember."

"Does Cedric know?" I shook my head.

"No, I can't risk it, Fleur. I won't let him carry this burden. Only those who know what I am going through knows. Nobody else knows." I told her. "If I am to pay for this mistake then I want him to know nothing about it."

"When was the last time you slept with him?"

"The day before he left. I put a charm on the mark so he wouldn't see it.

"Did they give you the dark mark?" I asked her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to a quiet corner. Then she rolled up her sleeve. The tattoo of the dark mark was in her skin like mine. I rolled up my sleeve and showed her my mark. We both sobbed a bit.

We got into the carriage once everyone was here. I guess everyone that was forced to join have got the dark mark. Also all of our parents were obivilated. They didn't remember anything about being tortured. According to the Dark Lord, we were snakes in the lion's pit.

Fleur and I tried to look on the bright side but we came to none. Selphnia was sad as all of us. Our mark would burn when we were needed. Most wizards think that deatheaters had a choice to become what we are but we actually didn't.

We were now arriving at Hogwarts now. Everyone was watching us as we landed on the ground in our carriage. Most of the kids that we all made friends with came running over. Cedric being Cedric ran over and spun me around. I laughed as he kissed me.

"Eager much, Ced?" I chuckled.

"You are finally here!" He said excitedly.

"Yes, I am." I smiled as he carried me bridal style. All of Cedric's friends started wolf whistling. I blushed probably twenty different shades of red. Cedric didn't care and kissed me.

"Okay, break it up, lovebirds." Selphnia snickered. "I think that we had enough PDA for this evening." I giggled. Then she rolled her eyes. "I swear only something about Cedric can make you giggle." I giggled again as Cedric put me down and put his arms around my waist.

"If you think that is loud, you should hear her in the bedroom-" Cedric commented. I cut him off by hitting his shoulder.

"So what are you going to do Ced?" I asked him as we sat outside.

"I have to breathe underwater for an hour. So I was thinking about using the bubblehead charm." I nodded and smiled as he laid his head in my lap when we were laying in the grass. Then he sprung up.

"I almost forgot. We need to go to the library." He offered me his hand. I took it. Once I was up, I dusted the grass off my dress.

"What do you in the library?" I asked.

"While I was researching for a spell or anything that could help me breath under water, I found this certain book."

"And?", I questioned.

"I can't read French."

"It is written in French that is new."

"Well, the book is ancient." I looked at him. "I need you to translate it." I nodded. We walked into the library. There at one of the tables was Potter and his friends. They all looked at us when we walked in. Cedric and I both nodded toward them and walked past them. I heard Potter get up and sneakily follow us.  
Cedric led me to a table where he has been working at. There laying on the table was a giant book. "That is it." I walked up to the book. "_Gare à celui qui lit, un peu de magie est destiné à être oublié_."

"What?"

"It says 'Beware who reads, some magic is meant to be forgotten." I looked at him. "Are you sure that you want me to read it?" I asked. He nodded. I looked at one of the bookcases, there in the crack of the books you could see Harry looking. "Oi, Potter." Cedric turned around. Harry came walking out.

"Have any of you see Neville?"

"Who?" I asked as Cedric said, "Longbottom?"

"Yeah." We both shrugged. "Thanks." Then he walked away.

"Good eye." He commented. I chuckled.

"_Lumière et le Livre noir_. It means Light and Dark Book." I told Cedric reading the title of the book. I opened the front cover. I didn't dare read out of the book. I read it silently. "It talks about war tactic, and fighting techniques except there are spell that even I haven't heard of before. These are ancient and irreversible spells." I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Ced, this is a dangerous book. I think that we should listen to the note." He nodded and grabbed the book and put it back where it belonged.

"Come on, lets go." He said as he put his arm around my waist. We walked out of the library with every pair of eyes on us.

"Why does everyone look?"

"They never seen me with anyone." I looked at him and laugh.

"Well at least you did not cheat on me." I chuckled at his horrified face.

"I would never-" I put my index finger on his lips, successful shushing him.

"I didn't say you were." I softly kissed his lips. He kissed me back and then he pushed me back into the wall. He press me against the wall. I have no idea how long we were making on the wall, then someone clears their throat.

We broke apart and looked at who cleared their throat. Potter and his friends were standing there.

"Hi!" I giggled. Cedric's lips were red which I have no doubt that mine were too.

"Uh, do you guys know that you making out beside the library?" Harry asked. We both nodded.

"That is what makes it so exciting." I told him giggling as Cedric started sucking on my neck.

"Let's go." Cedric whispered into my ear.

"Uh, w-we h-have to g-g-go." I stuttered. Cedric then lifted me up bridal style and carried me down the hallway. The kids that were in the hallway started whistling as he walked us into the room for requirements.

The month February was among us. The 2nd task was just days away. Cedric and I was sitting in the grass when Potter pasted us. Cedric grabbed my hand and lifted me up off the bench that I was sitting on. Cedric pulled me as he started running after Potter.

"Potter!" Cedric yelled. He didn't turn around. "Harry!" Then he turned around.

"Cedric, Bella." He greeted us.

"I never got to thank you about the dragons-" Cedric started.

"I'm sure that you would have done the same for me." He turned to walk away.

"Exactly." Cedric said. "Do you know the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor?" He nodded. "It is not a bad place for a bath. Take the egg up there and put it in the water."

"Thanks." Then we both ran back to the place where we were sitting at.

"That was very kind of you." I commented. He smiled.

"I was returning the favor. He told about the dragons."

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Cedric and I were laughing will all of our friends as they told jokes. Then Professor "Moody" came out.

"Miss Bella Swan, you are requested to Professor McGonagall office. NOW!" I jumped.

"Well, see you guys later." I said following "Moody". He led me to her office. In there was Hermione, Cho and Gabriel.

"Okay, we are all here." She announced. All of the girls were standing in there. "You all will be part of the 2nd task." She walked around us. "I'm sure that they have told you what the task is going to be." We all nodded. "You'll be what they sorely miss."

Then everything went black.

**CPOV (The first)**

Today was the day of the 2nd Task. Bella went somewhere yesterday but I haven't seen her since.

"Caleb!" I yelled. My friend turned around. "Have you seen Bella?" He shook his head.

"The last time I seen was when she was going to that meeting with Professor McGonagall."

"Me too." I walked backwards on the dock. "Where is she?"

I stood on the deck that was built on the lake. I stood between Harry and Viktor.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasure one for each champion, now lies bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own." Dumbledore explained."You may start at the sound of the cannon." The cannon then shot.

I jumped into the water. I activated the bubble head charm. I swam though the water till I came upon a mermaid civilization. In the middle of their city were four figures floating in the water. Harry was there also but he was looking at them. As I got closer I seen who was tied. Bella, Granger, Cho and Fleur's little sister. I used my wand and cut the rope that was holding Bella. I grabbed Bella's arm. I pointed to my watch telling Harry that time was almost up. Then I swam up. We both broke the surface of the water. Bella gasped and coughed out some water.

We swam to the deck. I put Bella in front of me to get out. One the Ravenclaws helped her up. Her blue dress clung to her like a second skin. They gave us a towel. Even though Bella had her own towel, I wrapped held her in my own towel which was wrapped around both of us.

"So that is why you went missing last night." I chuckled. She smiled. Her large doe eyes sparkled.

"I don't even remember. I was in Professor McGonagall office when everything went black. Then next thing you know, I wake up gasping for air in the Black Lake!" She laughed. Her laugh sounded like bells. "That was the most fun I had in a long time!" I laughed. I turned her face toward mine and lowered my lips to her. We simply kissed till we were brought out of our little world when they told us that we had to go in the front.

"The winner of the 2nd task is … Cedric Diggory!" I cheered as Dumbledore yelled. Bella laughed as I spun her around. They took our picture when I was holding her up.

"I knew that you would get it." She laughed. I smiled at her and brought her down to my lips.

We were walking back onto the dock. But it was like I was walking on the dock. I had Bella sitting on my shoulders. We ended up changing our clothing since they were wet. Bella was wearing regular jeans and a blue blouse which made her look even more beautiful if possible. She was giggling as I ran across the dock onto the land.

"Faster, Ced!" She laughed as I ran up the hill. I laughed and slowed down once we got into the school. She giggled and slid off my shoulders. I spun her into the hall. I kissed her. She kissed me back. Before we could get too far, she pulled away. "Before we do any of that, let's go to dinner." She said laughing at my pouting face and pulled me to the grand hall.

She was going to be the death of me.

**AN: 3 Reviews for the next chapter!**


	11. Secrets Found and a Perfect Wedding

**AN: REVIEW!**

Cedric and I were laughing at Breakfast one morning when Fleur came running up.

"Bella, some of us are being called back."

"What?" I asked.

"There has been things happening that is having some of the students from other schools being called back."

"Who is being called back?" She shrugged.

"A few students are being called back. I was told by the Headmistress to inform you that you will have a meeting with her tomorrow." I raised an eyebrow. "Also she would like to talk to you right now." I nodded. I got up from the table and kissed Cedric on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." He nodded and kissed my lips. I chuckled and pulled away and walked down the aisle. I looked at Fleur. "Is it true that there are being students being called back?"

"Yes, but she is dismissing some students but not you and me."

"Why?" She shrugged.

"She says that we are needed. There are some student's parents that are getting very worried and being called back. The students being called back are at the parent's request." I nodded then we came to her office that she was occupying for the time being.

We knocked on the door. There in the room was the head mistress.

"You called." I said.

"Yes, Bella, I did. I need to know something. You are excused, Ms. Delacour." Fleur bowed and walked out the door and closed it behind her.

"Show me your arm."

"What?"

"Show me your arm." I showed her my right arm. "Your other arm." I hesitantly pulled up my sleeve. "Show your secrets." She waved her wand on my arm. Then the dark mark came up. She shook her head.

"I didn't have a choice, my Lady." I felled down to my knees. "He had my parents. He would've killed them if I didn't join him. I didn't have a choice my lady." She nodded and slumped back down to her chair.

"All of my girls that come from a pure blood family have the dark mark. He is recruit death eaters by force. I have to tell Dumbledore, Bella. I have no choice. It must be told. We must find a spell that can break the bond and your loyalty. There are spells in the school library. I know that you are one of the best researchers, fighters and friend. You are the best of my students. He chose the strongest of the bushel before Dumbledore could. He practically did the same thing to Severus Snape."

"Snape?" I asked. She nodded.

"He works as a double agent for the Dark Lord and Dumbledore." I nodded. "You need to stay on his side so we can know information." I nodded again. "You are excused. Also Bella," I turned toward her. "Find some old powerful spells. I hear that Lord Voldemort only know the spells that he was taught here and the research he found here. There are books that are not in the restricted section and are more restricted than other books." I looked at her weirdly. "I am just telling you what Dumbledore has told me." I nodded and walked out of her office.

I walked down the quiet halls, hearing my heels clack down the hallways. Then I heard someone behind me. I jumped as they put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and seen that it was Cedric. I laughed a little.

"What are you doing, love?" He asked.

"Well, I was just about to go and find you but I guess that you beat me to the punch line." He chuckled. I smiled and leaned back into him as he put his arm around my waist. "I have to go to the library." I told him.

"I'll go with you."

"No, you have some classes to attend, young man." I poked his chest with my index finger. He sighed. I lifted his face with my finger and brought up his face. "I'll see you later love." I kissed his lips softly. He kissed me back then I pulled away and started walking for the library.

I walked to the library. In the library it was quiet. The usual kids were in there studying as usual. I walked to the back table where Cedric had taken me a few months ago. The table was clean now. I walked to book case where Cedric had put the book. I whispered, "Accio Lumière et le Livre noir." The book came down from one of the book cases. I looked at the book. It hasn't changed a bit. I sat down at the table which was the farthest away and least disturbed. I put the book down on the table and opened it.

I read each and every spell. These spells were ancient. They were more different from any other book I ever researched.

After a hour or two, I left the library. I walked down the hallway down to the Grand Hall. Then Selphnia came running to me.

"Bella, one of the girls is hurt."

"What?" I asked.

"Come on!" She yelled. I ran after her. We ran to we got to the side of the wing where the hospital was held at. The person that was hurt was Fleur.

"What happened?" I asked one of the girls.

"We don't know. She just collapsed." I looked at Selphnia and she nodded. Then a doctor came out.

"Hello, ladies." The doctor was blonde. He lifted his head. His eyes were gold. I gasped. My lesson from Mythical Creatures came into my head. "I am Dr. Cullen." He said. I looked at him.

"You are not a wizard." I said.

"No, I am a vampire but before I was a muggle-born." I looked at him.

"What happened to Fleur?" I asked.

"She fainted." I looked at him.

"This is completely normal. One of these days you are destined to faint." I nodded.

I was watching Cedric play a game today. So far they were winning. I cheered as Cedric captured the Golden Snitch. I smiled and cheered in the crowd that was yelling 'Cedric'. I chuckled.

I couldn't wait till school was over so we could be married. I was waiting for him to get out of his clothing and change into his regular clothing.

He finally came out. He laughed and kissed me on my lips. "Hello, love."

"Hello. So what are we doing?" I asked. He looked into deep thought.

"I want to ask you something but I am not sure if you would agree."

"Ask me what, Ced."

"I was wondering if you would marry sooner than this summer."

"What? Your sentence does not make much sense."

"Will you marry me sooner than this summer?" I looked at him. Then I smiled.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Really, yes?"

"Yes!" I yelled and laughed. He smiled then lifted me into the air and spun me around in the air.

"Whoo!" I laughed as he cheered.

**THE NEXT WEEK**

I was hyperventilating in the back room. Fleur and Selphnia were trying to calm me down. My mother was crying. I thought that I was supposed to be the one crying. I was breathing into a brown bag. I finally calmed myself down. I looked into the mirror and seen not a girl but a woman. I smiled and she smiled.

The woman in the mirror was beautiful. My dress was white. The top part of the dress was tailored to fit my curves. The dress was embedded with a gold design. The dress was strapless showing my shoulders. I had a long train behind me. The bottom of the dress was floor length and puffed at the bottom. Fleur and Selphnia helped putting on make-up on me. Then they put my hair up and put my veil on. I looked into the mirror. I gasped. I looked completely different. I hoped that Cedric thought so also.

I took a deep breath. "Bella, honey are you ready?" My mother asked. I nodded. She smiled. "I am so proud of you. I know that you are marrying for love." I smiled at her. My father was there standing beside the door. "Renee, you need to go sit down." She smiled and hugged me and went outside.

Cedric and I were getting married in Hogwarts. Our wedding would be the first wedding held at Hogwarts.

The wedding music started playing. I took in a deep breath. "You ready for this Bells?" My father asked. I smiled and nodded. They opened the door outside. We were having our wedding outside. The doors opened. I gasped at how beautiful it was. It was sundown to when the sky was lit orange and red. The April air was cool for such a large crowd. My father and I started walking down the aisle.

In the chairs was everyone. All of Slytherins, Gryfinndors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Beauxbatons, and the Durmstrangs were there including all of the teachers. I looked down at the end of the aisle.

There at the end of the aisle was Cedric. I blushed as he stared at me so intensely. I smiled. He smiled back. Then we finally reached the end of aisle. Then the music stopped.

"Who gives this woman?" The priest asked.

"I do." My father said putting my hand into Cedric's. I smiled at him. My father whispered to Cedric. "You better take care of my baby." Cedric nodded.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight …" Then rest of history.

"Cedric Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Cedric answered smiling at me. Cedric said putting the ring on my finger. I looked at the ring. The ring had a large diamond in the middle with other small diamonds and sapphires surrounding it. The band was platinum. (On profile)

"Isabella Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." I answered looking deeply in Cedric eyes. I put in the gold band on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Cedric then kissed me. I kissed him back. The kiss was full of passion. We broke apart when we heard clapping. We started walking down the aisle to the Grand Hall where the reception was going to be held at. We were sitting on top with the teachers, and our parents. Everyone else was sitting at the other tables.

* * *

It was a joyful time. Everyone was happy. Then the music started. Cedric brought me onto the dance floor that was in front of the guest. Everyone that was a couple was dancing. Cedric twirled me around on the dance floor. Our parents too were dancing. The time was joyful but I had a feeling that this joy wasn't going to last long.

After the wedding was over our parents and the guest that did not go to school in Hogwarts left. Dumbledore was actually giving Cedric and I a room together. Everyone chuckled when he said that is what he would give us. Cedric and I laughed also. But it was time for everyone to go. Tomorrow would be another day of school.

I hugged and kissed my father and mother as they left and hopped into their carriage.

As soon as all the guest were gone we retired to our room.

I kissed Cedric on the lips once we were in our room. I gazed around our. Our room seemed royal. Everything was in the perfect place for us. (Picture on profile) Cedric was looking around the room also. I tugged on his tie. He looked at me and kissed me.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered. I untied his tie. Then I started unbutton his shirt. He shrugged off his jacket. Then he put his hand to the back of my dress and found the zipper. He unzipped my dress and I stepped out of my dress. He kissed me. I unbuttoned his pants as we started a war with our tongues. He toed off his shoes as I simply stepped out of my heels. He then looked at me. I was standing there in my undergarments. His eyes looked at me hungrily. I pushed him toward the bed. He laid down on the bed I climb atop of him.

He kissed me. He peeled off my undergarments and his boxers. He sprung out. I then lowered myself onto him. I moaned as I was impaled.

"Yes, Ced. Yes." I moaned as I started to move up and down. He moaned. Then he placed his hands on my hips. He started moving me faster. I placed my hand on both side of his shoulders. I moaned.

"Bella," He moaned. The knot in my stomach started tightening. "So fucking tight, must come," He started chanting. He made me move even faster. Then the knot exploded. Cedric spilled his seed into me. I got off of him and laid beside him. I kissed his lips while waiting for me to regain my breath.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He said. I smiled. Then he chuckled. "I don't about you but I feel another round coming." I laughed as he pulled me down on him again.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	12. Surprises!

**AN: Sorry for the wait. My email account wasn't working correctly so I didn't know if anyone reviewed. And three people did. As promised the next chapter. The next chapter will also be three reviews. So REVIEW!**

BPOV

I was in the girls bathroom _again_ puking out my guts. I think I had the stomach flu. I have been on birth control since I was 15 but I have been sleeping with my dear husband every day.

Fleur then came walking into the stall that I was in. "Bella, there you are. We have been-" She looked at me. "Bella, are you alright?" I shook my head. "Come on let's take you to the nurse." I let her lead me out of the bathroom to the hospital wing. There was the lady.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked me. I shook my head. She touched my head. "You don't have a fever. Hm. Come lay down. How have you been feeling?" She asked me as she waved her wand over my body.

"I feel like I am going to vomit every minute of the day. I am always hungry then I get sick. I have been sleepier than often." I told as she froze her wand over my stomach. "What?"

"You have two heartbeats."

"What?" Fleur and I said at the same time.

"Your heartbeat and another in your stomach." I started to connect the dots. Then everything went black.

CPOV

Bella has been kind of moody lately. I mean I move one thing and she gets mad. I scanned the study hall where all the 6th years were at. Everyone was there except Bella and Fleur. I walked over to Selphnia who was leaned over a spell book.

"Selphnia, have you seen Bella?" She lifted her head and shrugged.

"Fleur went looking for her earlier but I haven't seen any of them. I don't know. They come on when they want to come out." She said then she went back to studying.

Then Bella came walking through the doors, looking quite shock. I ran over to her.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Huh." She looked at me.

"Are you alright?" I stood infront of her. She slowly nodded.

"Yeah, sure." She then sat down. "I just found some very ... interesting news."

"Which is?"

"Um, I'll tell you later." Fleur then came by and she too was quiet.

"Ladies, you both are freaking me out." I looked at Fleur hoping that she would tell me what was going on.

"It is not my place to tell." She said then she stood up and walked away from the table.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, we just found out some interesting information about one of the girls in our school."

"Which is?" I pressed.

"That she is pregnant."

"Oh, that is all."

"Yeah, it is just a shocker because she is in the same year we are in and she got pregnant." I nodded.

"Okay, that makes sense." She smiled. I put my arms around her.

BPOV

I have lied to Cedric but told partly the truth. I told him that a girl in my year was pregnant but the full truth was it was me that was pregnant.

The entire time while Fleur and I were walking to study hall, we were arguing whether or not that I should tell Cedric. I decided that after the third task that I was going to tell him. Kind of like a present in a way.

Cedric accepted the lie like it was the truth. Fleur was shaking her head at me from across the room. The nurse had given me some medicine that is supposed to help with the nausea. For that I was grateful. I now was able to go into the lunch room and now feel sick. I sat beside the girls today. None of the other girls beside Fleur knew. Fleur and I were planning on telling Selphnia. We three were like a pea in a pod.

"Selphnia, can we talk to you?" I asked her as she turned her attention to us. "Privately." She nodded as we got up from the bench and walked down the aisle. Everytime that we walked I heard sighs from the boys.

We walked out of the room till there was no one around. "Selphnia, before we tell you anything, you must cross your heart and not tell a soul of what you her."

"I cross my heart." She said. "Now what is it that got you two so ... yeah."

"I have two heartbeats." I told her.

"What that is im-" Her eyes then widen. " Two heartbeats? As in your own and another?" I nodded. "Your pregnant?" She whispered. I smiled and nodded. "Does Cedric know?" I shook my head.

"I plan to tell him after the third task. It will be almost like a present." I smiled. Then my mark started burning. I flinched as the Fleur and Selphnia also did. "We are being summoned." I told them as they nodded.

We walked to a room for requirements. _A place to get out of Hogwarts_. I thought then the room shifted into something else. I opened the door and walked inside. The room became a portal. We were out of the school grounds. Right where we could get out.

We apparited out. There in the small room was the rest of the death eaters.

These death eaters were not your best, the best were in Askaban. They were death eaters like the weirdo Wormtail.

"Ah, you have finally arrived. I have information to share." Wormtail said. "I plan to rise the Dark Lord when the third task is session. Barty Crouch Jr will make the cup a port key to the place that we will need Potter at which will be the Graveyard that holds The Dark Lord's father. There we shall rise him." I raised an eyebrow. Now why was he telling us this. "I have it all planned. I just wanted to tell you. You are free to go." We all nodded and apparited out back to outside of the forcefield around Hogwarts.

We have left the door open so we could get back in. We walked back into the room.

"I believe that we have to tell Dumbledore." I told them. They nodded. "Let's go."

We walked out the room and started walking toward his office. I walked to his office. "Triwizard." I said as the statue moved to let us in. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." I walked in with both of them flocking me.

"Professor Dumbledore, we had recieved a message." I told him.

"About?"

"They are planning on bringing the Dark Lord back. They are planning on using the Cup as a port key to get Harry to the cementary that the Dark Lord parent's were buried." He looked at me.

"They plan to corrupt the cup." We all nodded. He looked at his desk for a few minutes. "What are we going to do?" He continued to look at his desk. "Thank you, ladies for the information." We nodded and walked out.

"Do you think that I should tell Cedric?" I asked them.

"I don't know."

"I mean what if he grabs the cup instead of Harry. Then will they kill him." I looked at them.

"I think that you should tell him, Bella." Fleur told me. Selphnia nodded.

"Do you think that I should tell him everything. Including me being this." They looked at me.

"I don't know Bella. But I think you should." Fleur told me.

"I'll tell him tonight." I told them as we started walking back to study hall.

**Later that Night**

Cedric and I had just finished a round. I laid on my back trying to catch my breathe. I turned toward.

"Cedric, I need to tell you something." He turned toward me.

"What?" He asked as he brushed his finger over my cheek. I took a deep breath and sat up. I held the sheet, covering my breast.

"I am a death eater." He paused and looked at me.

"What?"

"I am a death eater who happens to be pregnant." His eyes popped open.

"Huh?" I knew that he wouldn't accept me. I put my face into my hands and started sobbing. Damn pregnant emotions. I felt his arms come around me and pulled me into a hug. "Shhh." He tried to comfort my sobbing. I stopped crying and looked at him.

"Aren't you disgutsed with me?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Disgusted? With you?" He asked as he held my face in both of his hands. "Even if I wanted to be, I could never be digusted with you." He kissed my lips.

"Aren't you mad that am one of Voldemort's followers?"

"I could care less." He kissed me again. "Beside why would I care? Following someone is just saying that you like this but it doesn't control you. How could I hate you when you are carrying my child?" He pulled away and looked at my stomach. "When did you find out?"

"Today. Why do you think that Fleur and I were quite shock when you seen us?"

"You said that a girl from your school in your year-" Then he finally caught on. "You were talking about you?" I smiled and nodded. He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." He started kissing my neck.

"I don't know about you but I feel another round coming." I gigged as he pulled me on top of him.

There would be no tears of sadness tonight but only tears of joy. I thought to myself.

After that round we were laying on the bed doing nothing but cuddling.

"They are planning to do something with the cup, Ced."

"Hm?"

"They are planning to corrupt the cup so instead of the champion going to where they are supposed to go to Voldemort's graveyard." I looked at him.

"What does that mean?"

"It means Ced, the third task is basically a trap. They are planning on raising the Dark Lord. Only way you can make him rise if you have the blood of an enemy. Who do you think is his enemy?" I asked him.

"Harry Potter." He said simply. I nodded.

"It makes sense now. He said that he didn't put his name in the cup. He couldn't only power that is above him could. None of us did. I know that there is spies in the school. Someone is helping him through the challenges. They plan to get him to the third task." I looked at the sheets. "I don't want you to win the third task." I said simply.

"What?" He asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Cedric, don't you understand? The third task is a trap. If you win, the will spare you. They will kill you on the spot." I whispered to him. "I cannot lose the father of our child, Ced." I held my stomach. He wrapped my arms around me.

"I will not." I looked at him. "I will not win the cup. I will not make you a widow and my child have no father." I kissed him. Now I know that he is safe. "Beside how do you know all this?"

"Death eater." I rolled my eyes at him. "Wormtail being the idiotic, stupid told us. He has told us of his plan. That is how we know."

"Could ever doubt him?"

"Not when he has the Dark Lord."

"He has him?" I nodded. "Then that means that he is alive." I nodded.

"He is not in a human form. He looks different. When the potion is complete he will be human again." I told him. He nodded.

"Does Professor Dumbledore know?"

"Yes, Ced yes. We told him first thing." I whispered against his lips. Then I kissed him.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	13. Author Note

Readers,

I am going between two choices of what should happen in the next chapter about the third task. So I ask for you help. On my profile I have setup a poll for you to decide. What ever choice get the most votes will be what will happen. There are two choices.

Third Task Cancelled

Third Task Continued

Make your choice because this would really help me. VOTE!

THANX

SMOKEY96


	14. Third Task

Today was the day of the third course. Cedric's parents were here at the occasion. They were talking to Dumbledore about some nonsense. Cedric and I are planning on telling his parents that I'm pregnant after the third task. My foot shook nervously. I looked at Cedric. I whispered into his ear.

"Cedric, please remember that there is a trap. The port key is a trap." I told him. "I can't lose you." He turned toward me.

"I know. Okay. I'll be alright. I found out that the third task is a maze. And you know that I am not good at mazes. I doubt that I will get to the port key first Bella. So don't worry." He tried to comfort. I trusted his word but I couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen that would change everything. I tried to push the gut feeling down.

"I don't feel so good." I told him. He looked at me.

"Is it because of the baby?"

"I don't know. I just have a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen." I told him.

"Don't worry, okay. Think of the baby. It is unhealthy for you to be stressed with the little guy in there okay." I nodded. He was right. I needed to calm down. I took a deep breath. Then the trumpets started playing it was time for him to do the third task. Before his parents came, I kissed him passionately. Then let him go. I stood with his mother on the side as his father escorted him outside. Dumbledore started talking.

"Earlier today Professor Moody placed the Tri-Wizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Noe as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum. Then Ms. Delacour.

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instruct the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round." All of the four contestants gather around him. He spoke to them in a hush voice where none of us could hear. Then they all broke apart.

'Mad-Eye' came out. "Champions! Prepare yourselves."

Ames hugs Cedric.

"On the count of three ... One-" Then the cannon goes off. They both start to enter the maze. Cedric turns to look at me one last time before he enter the maze. Then the entrance closed behind him.

**CPOV**

I entered the maze right after I look at my beautiful, pregnant wife. She stood there looking straight into my eyes. After I went into the maze I start walking down the aisle. Then I started hearing strange things. I started to run after I felt the wind start. _I would not lose this. _I thought to myself. _I will see Bella after this._ I came running, soon the bushes caught up with me. I kept running, keeping the image of Bella laughing in my head.

I ran faster and faster. Soon I was away from the bushes. Then I heard a scream. A girls scream. It must of have been Fleur's. Then I seen a red spark fly into the sky. I kept running in the direction of the that scream.

Then I came across Krum. We were fighting each other, in a battle.

Harry came running right in the middle of our battle.

"Get down, Harry." I yelled as Krum tried to zap Harry but barely missed. Harry ran and got out of the way. I yelled another spell at Krum. Luckily it hitted him. I walked up to him. I kicked his wand out of his reach. I was about to finish him off when Harry jumps at me and tries to push me away.

"No _stop_! He has been bewitched!" He yelled at me.

"Get off of me!" I pushed him away. Ready to finish Krum off.

"He's been bewitched!" Then there was a bright light. I started running toward it.

Harry was hot on my tail. Then the wind started blowing again.

The vines of the bushes tried to attack me. Then one caught my foot. It started dragging me. I heard a voice in my head. _"Ced, the third task is a trap."_ I didn't yell for Harry to help me. I let the vines continue to drag. Harry stopped running and looked at me. Then he yelled and the vines started creeping away. I got up.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No problem. Why didn't you yell for help?"

"Would it have made any difference?" I asked him. Then the wind started again as the bushes started moving. I looked at the port key which was shining in the middle. "Take it. You saved me." I told him.

"No, we grab it together." He told me. I nodded, forgetting what Bella told me. We both ran at it and grabbed the cup at the same time.

Then we landed on the ground. I got off the ground and dusted the dirt off of me. Then I looked at our surroundings. We weren't where we were supposed to be. I looked around. _They are planning to corrupt the cup so instead of the champion going to where they are supposed to go to Voldemort's graveyard. _

"Cedric, we need to get back to the port key!" Harry yelled at me.

"I know. Bella told me." Then I seen a figure in the shadows. Harry started to scream and hold his forehead. "Harry, whats wrong?"

"Cedric, get back to the port key!" He yelled at me. Then figure came out of the shadows. It was a short, fat man that reminded me of a rat. He was holding something in his arms.

"Torture the spare," A creepy voice came from the bundle. "Kill him slowly."

"_CRUICO!_" The man yelled at me. I fell over in pain. It felt like hot blades were being stabbed through me. I screamed in agony till everything went black.

**HPOV**

Cedric was being cruicoed until he blacked out. Then Wormtail stopped and looked at me. Wormtail pushes me to a statue where the statue grabbed me and effectively holds me still. I looked at Cedric. Wormtail dropped something into the caludron. He uses his wand to levitate a bone into the caludron.

"The bone from a father, unwillingly given.

He takes out a knife and cuts himself.

"Flesh of a servant willingly sacrificed

He walks over to me and cuts my arm. I scream in pain.

"Blood of an enemy forcibly taken." He drops the blood that was on the knife into the cauldron. "The dark lord shall rise again." Then the cauldron burst into flames. Then a figure comes out. It was small at first then he slowly rises and become bony and tall. Once the transformation was done. He was wearing a black robe.

"My wand Wormtail." He said. Wormtail hands him a wand. "Give me your arm."

"Thank you master." He stuttered.

"Your other arm!" Wormtail slowly hands him his other arm. Then he rose up his sleeve and pressed his wand to the dark mark on his arm. The clouds then changed and figures came out. He starts talking to them. Then he rips off their masks that the figures were wearing. The last figures mask that he rips off was a man with blond hair. White blond hair.

Lucius Malfoy. I recogonized him. Malfoy's father. They were speaking to each other. Voldemort walks over to Cedric.

"Handsome boy. Too bad that we are going to kill him." He touches Cedric face.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled. He turned toward me.

"Ahh. Harry I nearly forgot that you were here. Yet standing on my father grave. I hear that you are almost as famous as I am now these days." He told me. He started talking about that night that happened thirteen years ago when he killed my parents. He said that it was old magic that saved me and kept him from killing me. "With the drops of blood that was taken. Now I can touch you." He put his forefinger on my forehead. Then pain scrothed through me. I yelled in pain while he laughed at the display of pain. He let go of me.

"I presume that you have been taught how to duel? Yes? Remember first we bow. Bow!" He uses his magic to make me bow back to him. Then he throw a curse at me. I fell to the ground in pain. Then he starts talking about how is going to kill me and how he is being a mericful lord and to get up. Voldemort pulled me to my feet. I started walk away.

"Do not turn your back on me! I want you to look at me when I kill you, I want to see the lights leave your eyes!" He yelled at me. I walk toward him.

"Have it your way." I told him and casted a spell at him. He casted a spell at me too. Soon we were in a Priori Incantatem. All of the spirit that Voldemort has killed came out of the it. Including my mom and dad.

My father started talking to me. "When the connection breaks you must get to the port key!" He yelled at me. "We can distract him for a moment. Only a moment! Do you understand?" I nodded.

"Let go sweetheart. You're ready! Let go!" I let go and ran over to Cedric's unconcious body.

"Accio portkey!" I yelled and the cup comes flying over. Then we both landed were everyone was waiting for us. Cedric was still out. Bella looked at him. Then she ran over to him.

"Ced!" She fell down holding his face in her hands. "Wake up!" She yelled.

"Help!" I yelled. Everyone stopped cheering and all of the teachers came running over.

"What happened Harry?" Dumbledore asked me as they levitated Cedric somewhere to receive help. Bella followed them with his parents. "Voldemorts back!" I told him. "Wormtail used the cruicatus curse on him till he blacked out. Other than that they didn't touch him."

**BPOV**

When they returned. Cedric was on the ground. I looked at his face. His face was blanked like he was sleeping. I ran over to him.

"Ced!" I yelled. I fell to the ground holding his face in my hands. "Wake up!" _Please, you promised that you wouldn't leave me. You promised. _Harry started to yell for help. They came. I walked behind the teachers with Ames and Annabeth (his mother). Dumbledore came in.

"They used the cruicatus curse on him." He told Madame Promfrey. She nodded and tried to help him.

"There is nothing that I can do, Albus. He is too near to death."

"What?" I yelled.

"There is nothing that I can do to save him. He is too close to death. No matter what I do, I cannot save him-"

"Well, I think that I can save him." Carlisle spoke up. He looked at me. "He is your husband right?" I nodded. " You are his parents?" They both nodded. "I am not a wizard but I am a vampire. If you truely want Cedric to live, then I can change him." I gasped. I looked at the decisions ahead of me. Turn and save Cedric or let him die. I looked at Amos and Annabeth. They both nodded. I looked at Carlisle with tears in my eyes and nodded. "Then it is decided." All of the teacher looked down and patted us on the shoulder and walked out. Carlisle bent down and bit Cedric on the neck. Then he started screaming. The tears started to flow down my face. Carlisle pulled away. I looked at Cedric, his face was twisted into a face of pain. I kissed his cheek. "Good-bye, my Knight." Then Amos, Annabeth and I all walked out of the nurse quarters.

There was nothing that I could do to save him. I was walking away from my life and my reason for living.


	15. Not a perfect ending

**BPOV**

Carlisle took Cedric somewhere else later on that night. The teachers discovered that 'Mad-Eye' was really Barty Crouch Jr. Everything was falling into place.

I told Amos and Annabeth of the child that I was carrying. They were both happy saying that their son would never be dead as long as the child lived.

I packed everything in our room. Everything that was Cedric's was going back to his parents. I was packing when I came across a picture of both of us laughing together under a tree. Then everything that I hid under broke out. I fell to the floor crying. My child would grow without a father. I cried the entire night as I held Cedric's pillow to my chest. Then it was time to go. I fixed my makeup and hair.

I walked over to Harry. "I want to thank you for bringing back my Cedric." I told him. He looked at me. Then smiled.

"Take care of the kid. Cedric would have wanted that." I smiled and held back the tears and hugged him.

"Thank you." I told him once more and walked away.

Soon I was walking with the rest of beauxbaton to the carriage. I looked at the school. It was branded into my head. The last place I saw Cedric.

**CPOV**

After I blacked out, then fire started. Then I felt someone kiss my cheek when the fire was burning.

"Good-bye, my Knight." It was Bella. I tried to get out of the darkness. But I couldn't.

I felt like I was on fire for what seemed like days. Then the burning lessen. Soon I could feel my legs, then my arms, then my chest then my neck. Then everything cleared up. The burning stopped. I opened my eyes.

**HPOV**

After everyone left, everything was silent. I walked out of the opening where everyone stood to watch the Durmstrangs, and the Beauxbatons leave. I thought about everything that has happened.

Hermione and Ron came up beside me.

"Everything is going to be different now, isn't?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Promise you'll write letters. Both of you." She said.

"You know I won't"

"Harry will." I smiled.

"Every week." I answered.

Things would be definitely different.

**AN: This is the end of My Knight. Luckily I plan to make a sequel to this. It will be called The Final Battle. REVIEW!**


End file.
